


Soldier's Lover

by BlakeWolf



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Arguments, Bi, Blood, Character Death, Death, F/F, Fights, Graphic Language, Knights - Freeform, Lesbians, Love, Music, Not Completely Historically Accurate, Orphans, PTSD, Romance, Songs, Swords, War, battles, poets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeWolf/pseuds/BlakeWolf
Summary: Things are not what they seem, the Journey Violet takes will leave her forever changed, or may even destroy her, as she takes the role of someone's Knight in Shining Armor.
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Violet & Clementine, violet/clementine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody I am back with a new story, I do apologize but it will not be completely historically accurate with the time it is set in, but I just needed something new to write I do hope you guys enjoy the story.
> 
> Song used: Soldier, Poet, King  
> link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzVKsltzYdI&t=1s

(Violet’s Pov)

-Ten Years Ago-

**_I watched as Clementine came over to me as I sat in the stall with one of the horses that I was in charge of taking care of, I smiled a bit as I watched her as she came over to me and took a seat next to me and pet the horse which was named Charming. I smiled at her as she kept petting the horse and I just watched her._ **

**_“So, I heard you’re thinking of joining the Knights, is this true?” She asked and I looked to the horse and then back to her as I nod. I didn’t really talk much._ **

**_“Yea, I want to do something besides take care of the horses.” I tell her and she nods a bit and I smiled._ **

**_“I would feel sad if you left, but I can’t stop you.” She says and I looked to her and I think a bit._ **

**_“When I become a knight, I’ll come back to you and we can live in a house on our own.” I say and she looked to me._ **

**_“I’d make sure you wouldn’t have to work, and we could take care of kids like us, orphans and all…. We could raise cattle and have our own horses too, and a dog.” I say and she smiled at me and nods._ **

**_“And a nice big garden.” She says and I nod._ **

**_“A huge garden, with lots of flowers, especially roses.” I say._ **

**_“That’s a nice future.” She says and I nod at this and I pet Charming again as he nudged my shoulder._ **

**_“We could also get married.” She says and I look at her a bit shocked as she turned her head away from me and I chuckled a bit._ **

**_“We can’t get married Clem; we’d still be too young.” I say to her._ **

**_“Girls are getting married at fifteen, I don’t see why we can’t.” she says and I shrugged._ **

**_“Let’s get that home of our first, so I know we have a place to go.” I say and she nods and we stand up and she cleans off her dress and I clean off my pants as I finish taking care of the other horses._ **

-Ten Years Later-

I woke up to the sounds of yelling and I slowly get up and open my tent door to see Louis and some other solider arguing and I sighed as I got out and stepped between the two.

“Ok what the hell is going on here?” I asked a bit pissed since my sleep was disrupted by a bunch of children.

“Oh uh, I’m sorry Grand Cross.” He says and I look at him.

“I don’t want any apology bullshit what happened?” I said and looked to Louis.

“He was bothering me and I.”

“You hurt him because he was bothering you, are you fucking serious? How the hell do you survive on a battlefield.” I say and he looked to me as I glared at him and he backed up a bit and I helped Louis up as he dusted his robes and he looked to me as I help him to my tent and he sighs a bit as he held his book to himself and I look at it.

“Need me to get you a new one?” I asked.

“No just… I don’t know why he got mad at me, I was just writing a song and was trying to ask him how it was.” He says and I look to him.

“Hey, if you ever want someone to know how good your music is you could just ask me.” I say and he nods as he looked in his book and I remind myself to just get him a new one as a gift. I hear a tap on my tent and in walks in the messenger boy came in as he handed me a letter and I looked at it to see a familiar crest seal and I smiled a bit as I opened the letter and read it.

_‘To the Grand Cross in charge, you and your men are to return back to the homeland due to the war getting closer to home, you will be back in two fortnights and we will have a celebration in honor of those who have fallen and those who have survived, we hope to see you and everyone back home safe.’_ I read and I nod as I get up to go talk to the men. As I told them to get packed and ready to head back home. I went and took my tent down and packed it up and we set all our things on the carts and we got on our horses and began to head back home. It took us two weeks to get home and as we did there were people who were cheering and we waved as we headed back to the stables to put the horses. I looked to everyone as they finished and I rubbed my neck a bit and I got to the front of the stables and everyone looked at me.

“Alright, you all may head home to your families and I will talk to the king, go have some fun.” I say and everyone left and I looked to Louis as he left and I headed to the castle and was taken to the kings office area and I knocked before entering to see him sitting at his table as he was writing something down.

“Hello your highness.” I say as I take a knee and he gets up.

“You can stand.” He says and I do so and looked to him.

“Seems like they have decided to come close to our homes.” He says and I nod at this information.

“Yes your highness, I got word from your letter and was given more information on the way back home from some of the villagers we passed by, but don’t worry we will keep you and your kingdom safe from the Delta.” I say and he nods.

“Good, that’s all I ask of you, protect the people first though, they can find a new king but you can’t replace their lives.” He says and I nod, he’s the only king to be able to lay his life down before his people ended up hurt or killed, that’s one of the reason he became our new king.

“Yes your highness.” I say.

“Call me Lee, you know that Violet.” He says.

“Sorry I have to get use to it sir.” I tell him and he nods at this and pat my shoulder.

“You should head into the town I hear there is some festivities for yours and your mens return.” He says and I bow again.

“Yes sir, um… may I ask.” Before I could as he stopped me.

“She is in town if you are wanting to find her.” He says and I nod as I head out his chambers and I walked into the town and had a look around as my men drank and ate as the people celebrated. I looked around a bit as I heard some music and kids playing and I go to the music to see a familiar face dancing in the crowd of people and I couldn’t help but smile. I see her look at me as they play a new song and she smiled.

_“_ _There will come a soldier  
Who carries a mighty sword  
He will tear your city down, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord  
Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord  
He will tear your city down, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord.”_ She sings as she comes up to me and pulls me into the dance are and I laughed a little as we began to dance to the music.

_“There will come a poet  
Whose weapon is His word  
He will slay you with His tongue, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord  
Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord  
He will slay you with His tongue, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord.”_ I hear her sing and I smiled as we continued to dance more.

_“There will come a ruler  
Whose brow is laid in thorn  
Smeared with oil like David's boy, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord  
Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord  
Smeared with oil like David's boy, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord  
Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord  
He will tear your city down, oh lei-oh lai... oh.”_ She sings again and I smiled as I pulled her close to me and then we pulled apart a bit but then came back to each other my hand on her back and her hand on my shoulder.

_ “Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lai, oh _

_ Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lai, oh _

_Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lai, oh.”_ We finished dancing and I held her close to me and she smiled at me as she hugged me.

“Welcome home.” She says and I smiled as I held her closer to me. The music kept playing and I take her to the side and I looked to her.

“How have you been?” I asked as we walked and watched the people celebrating for the return of their families. I looked back down to her and she smiled a bit.

“I’ve been fine, my father worries though.” She says and I chuckled at this and I nod.

“Of course, you are the princess of these lands he has to worry not only for the people but for you as well.” I tell her and she sighs.

“I just wish he would let me train with the guards.” She says and I kept walking.

“You shouldn’t have to; I am here now so I can protect you.” I tell her.

“But when you are off to battle then you can’t protect me.” She tells me and I sighed at this, knowing it was true that I wasn’t always going to be here.

“True but you have the guard to protect you.” I say and she groans a bit at this and I looked at her as she looked to the people.

“But what if they fail?” She asked and I think a bit and we stop at one spot and I stand in front of her and place my hands on her shoulders.

“How about this… I will train you to keep yourself safe so long as you don’t tell your father about this.” I tell her and she smiled and nods her head quickly.

“Yes, I won’t tell a soul about this I swear.” She says and I chuckled.

“You swear on the family crest?” I asked and she nods.

“I do.” She says and I nod at this as we continued our walk and listened to the music that plays and I see some of my men walking about with their families and I look to Clementine as she holds my hand and I hold her hand a bit tighter. She looked up to me and I looked forward so she wouldn’t catch me staring.

“So, when do you plan to get the home you talked about all those years ago?” She asked.

“Hmm, once we deal with the Delta I suppose, maybe earlier so you can have a place to go to.” I think about this for a bit and I nod.

“We can go look for a home tomorrow after I train with my men.” I tell her and she smiled at this.

“That would be great, though I’d have to tell my father a different story.” She says and I sighed.

“That is true, though I don’t think he would be mad if you just tell him you’ll be with me, he likes me a lot.” I say.

“He once said that no man would be good enough for me so I asked if a woman was… he actually said that it was fine since I wouldn’t be able to produce an Heir to early in my life.” She says and I looked to her as we kept walking and I got us some food to eat as we walked.

“Though wouldn’t that be a bad thing? You need an Heir to rule once you pass.” I say to her.

“Are you going to give me to a man that only wants me for my status?” She asked and I shook my head no to this.

“I wouldn’t be too fond of sharing you with a man, but if I had to choose who you’d marry I would offer you to Louis.” I tell her.

“The poet?” She asked and I nod as we eat our food.

“He’s a nice guy… but I wouldn’t be too fond of sharing you.” I say truthfully as I looked to my feet and I tapped to the song and sighed.

“Well don’t worry, you won’t have to anytime soon.” She tells me and I nod.

“I heard about the Richmond Kingdom; seems their only son has taken a liking to me.” She says and I glared a bit at her as she laughed at my face and I huffed a bit.

“Oh, don’t worry Violet, I’m not interested in him, he’s a bit… how you say, spoiled?” She asked and I think.

“If I remember correctly, he said he didn’t want to go into battle since he was the last male in his family besides his uncle to take the throne, though that seems like the cowardly way to say, you don’t want to fight and die in battle.” I say as I remember the letter that was sent to me when I request his help.

“I just think he didn’t want to get his armor dirty; he’ll wear the damn thing but wont fight in it.” I say as I looked to my chest plate to see a few dents in it.

“Do you need a new one? I could get one made for you.” I hear her say and I shake my head.

“No, I can try and repair this one.” I tell her simply.

“You don’t have to do everything on your own, it’s ok to ask for a new set of armor, you seem to have grown a bit since I last saw you too.” She says and I chuckled.

“Last time we saw each other was three years ago, I was seventeen.” I say as I remember that day.

“And you were fifteen, still so short I see.” I joked and she shoved me a bit.

“I’m still growing.” She huffed and I laughed at his as I pat her head.

“Yes, Yes, you are probably still growing.” I say and she shoved me again which made me laugh harder.

“So why didn’t you take your armor off?” She asked as we went to throw our food away and I think a bit.

“I was in too much of a hurry to get to you.” I tell her honestly and she blushed and I smiled as I leaned down to her face and she turned even more red as I smirked at her.

“I would really like to kiss you Princess.” I say and she shoved me.

“Well, you aren’t getting one now since you called me princess.” She says and I smirked as I place my face in her neck and smiled.

“Aww come on you like it when I call you my princess.” I say and she shivers a bit.

“Well, you just called me princess, not your princess.” She says and I chuckled as I kissed her neck.

“I’m sorry, My Princess.” I tell her and I felt her grab my hand a bit and I pulled away and looked to her and I chuckled and I heard some kids screaming and I quickly look to the direction of the sound and I see one kid on the ground and I quickly go up to them and I help them up.

“Thank you.” They said and I nod as they run back to their friends and I smiled and felt someone stand next to me and hold my arm.

“You do so well with kids.” She says and I nod and look to her.

“I still want to take in orphans when we get our home.” I tell her and she nods.

“I can see that though; you’d be a great parent.” She says and I smile at her.

“You would too.” I tell her.

“You think so?” She asked and I nod.

“Of course, you’re so kind, and you love to help people in need, you are the perfect definition of a mom.” I say as we walked more and I watched the kids play more and some ran in a circle around us then ran straight ahead of us and I chuckled. I look around some more and I see a jeweler selling some jewelry and I go up to them and look at some of the jewelry and I looked around some more. I look to my side and saw Clem looking at a set of rings and I smiled as I talked to the jeweler and gave him a few gold coins and he went and grabbed the rings handing them to me and I looked to Clem as she looked at me and I smirked as I began walking and she followed me. I walked to an open field as the sun was starting to set and I turn to her as she stopped and stood next to me. I take the rings and I grab her hand gently as I placed the smaller of the rings on her ring finger and she smirked as she grabbed the bigger ring and I looked at her as she grabbed my hand and took the glove off and placed the ring on my ring finger and I smirked at her a bit.

“So, we are always together.” She says and I nod as I pull her to me and I hear some booming sound and looked to see some colored sparks in the air and I look at it a bit quizzical and Clem laughed.

“They call those fireworks.” She says and I nod.

“I thought some cannons were going off but now I realize the sound different.” I say and I looked down at her and she smiled and I smirked as I get closer to her face.

“May I kiss you, My Princess?” I asked and she nods and I hear the fireworks go off again and I kissed her gently on the lips, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I smile in the kiss as I heard more of the fireworks. We pulled apart and I smiled at her as I held her hand and we decided to take a seat on the grass and I held her hand longer as I felt the ring on her finger and we just watched as the sun set more until it was gone and more of the fireworks we shot up and I kept watching more of them and I felt Clem lay her head on my shoulder and I look to her to see her eyes closed and I smiled a bit as I slowly moved and picked her up and took her the backway to the castle and I took one of the secret entrances inside the castle and I took her to her room and placed her on her bed. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and I looked at her as she looked up to me.

“Stay?” she asked and I think as I looked to the door and I look back to her and I nod.

“Let me take my armor off.” I tell her and she nods as she let me go and I took off my armor and Chainmail I was left in a white shirt and my grey pants and I look over to her as she moved a bit on the bed and I sit on the bed with her and she scooted closer to me and I look at her and place my arm behind her and held her to me as she laid her head on my chest and I rubbed her back a bit as we relaxed a bit and she snuggled close to me and I just kept rubbing her back as she slowly fell asleep. I looked out the window to see the moon shining in the room and I close my eyes slowly and drifted off to sleep.


	2. A Witch has Come

(Violet’s Pov)

I woke up to some movement on my side and I open my eyes slowly and looked down to see Clem as she got up from her spot on my chest and I get up as she does and she looked to me and I smiled at her.

“Sorry for waking you, you should go back to sleep.” She says and I shake my head and looked to her.

“It’s fine I’m use to this.” I say and I get up and get off the bed and stretch like I do every morning and I look to her as she looked at me and I smiled.

“Like what you see?” I asked and she turned red and looked away and I chuckled some more.

“It’s cute when you blush.” I tell her as I come up to her from behind and I hold her waist as I pull her to me and place my head on her shoulder.

“I like how I’m the only one that can see you like that.” I mumbled in her shoulder as I kissed it and I felt her hand be placed over mine and I chuckled.

“Yea well I can’t blush in front of others.” She says and I chuckled as I let her go as she goes and changes her dress into a new one and I smirked a bit as she changed in front of me, I turned around to give her some form of privacy as I put my chainmail back on along with my armor and I turn to see her finishing up and I look to her hand to see the ring still on her finger. I go up to her as she looked in the mirror and I looked to us then she turned and fixed my armor a bit so it looked good and I smiled as she finished her little touch on it and we both exited her room and I looked around to see no guards which pissed me off a bit that no one was here to guard her.

“Good thing I stayed her.” I mumbled a bit.

“Yea, sometimes the guards don’t stay the entire time but I think they were switching out, see.” She says as I see two guards come and I watch them carefully and grabbed the hilt of my sword as they looked to me then to Clementine.

“Hello, Princess.” One of the guards says and she nods to them and we walked past them and I stood closer to Clem as we kept on walking.

“Don’t you think it’s a little strange though, they should have kept the guards at their post till they arrived.” I mentioned to her as we head into the kitchen where we began to make our breakfast.

“Is it strange?” She asked and I nodded at this as I look at her.

“Yea, it’s a system to keep you safe, they can’t leave you without a guard, it’s dangerous.” I tell her and she shrugged.

“I think they, think it’s relaxing here that they don’t have to worry to much.” She says and I look at her.

“The Delta was spotted close to home; I think they need to be more on guard when it comes to you and your father.” I tell her and she looked at me.

“It’s fine, besides I have you watching me.” She says and I look to her more.

“How long has this been going one for exactly?” I asked out of curiosity so I could get some of my men to watch her.

“Hmm, about three weeks but I thought it was because we had less guards here.” She says and I rubbed my neck.

“No, even then they should have them wait till the next shift, it’s just how things are supposed to go.” I tell her.

“They teach you this when you were training to be a knight?” She asked and I nod a bit.

“It’s also common-sense Princess, protect the royal family, don’t leave your post till you’re relieved by another guard, keep your eye on anything that seems suspicious, the whole deal is to keep you and others safe and to not leave you in a position of vulnerability.” I explain to her and she nods.

“I mean yea it did seem a bit weird now that you say this.” She says and I nod at this and look around.

“I’ll have my men on watch for you and your father, I just want to make sure you two are safe.” I say and she nods.

“I trust you on this.” She tells me and I nod as we finish making our food and we take a seat in the dinning room and eat also to chat a bit over lost time.

“So how was it out there?” She asked and I look to her.

“Scary if that’s what you want to know.” I tell her and she looked to me.

“I.. I’m sorry.” She tells me and I feel a bit bad when I said this to her.

“I mean it wasn’t all that bad, the battles yes but when we take time off the scenery was beautiful, especially when we went through this one town, I think they called themselves the rose town because that was the most grown plant there, and they were all different colors too, I saw a pink rose, and orange rose even a purple one.” I explained to her and she giggled a bit at this.

“A purple rose?” She asked and I nod.

“Well seems like you have to take me there one day.” She says and I nod at this.

“I’ll take you wherever you want to go.” I tell her and I see some of the workers come in to head to the kitchen and I looked at them a bit.

“Hey it’s ok, you’re home you don’t need to worry.” She says and I look at her as she placed her hand on top of mine.

“I think I should, after knowing what I know now about how they are lacking in protecting you.” I tell her and she looked at me a bit sadden at the fact that I was still thinking like a knight.

“I want you safe is all, if anything happened on my watch.” I tried to speak but she stopped me.

“I’m ok, I know you want to protect me… you said you were going to teach me how to defend myself right?’ She asked and I nod a bit at this.

“When can we start?” She asked excited and I think.

“We can start after breakfast.” I tell her and she nods excited at the idea of being able to learn what I was taught. I sighed internally at this idea but I can’t break my promise to her at this point, besides it wouldn’t hurt to know she could do something to keep herself safe if I’m not around, or just to give me enough time to get to her before anything bad happens.

“But you remember you can’t tell your father about this.” I remind her and she nods.

“Of course, I swore on the family crest.” She says and I nod remembering what she said yesterday.

“I should get a chain for your ring though.” I mentioned.

“Why?” She asked and I chuckled.

“So, you don’t hurt your finger, you’re going to be holding a sword, so you can wear the ring around your neck.” I tell her and she looked to the said object on her finger and then back to me.

“Well, we can get matching chains then.” She says and I nod a bit at this.

“We can keep them in my pouch for now till we can get the chain.” I tell her and she agrees to this. Once we finish our meal, I take the plates and glass into the kitchen and I look at the cooks a bit then placed the plates and cups in the cleaning area and I headed back out to Clem who was talking to her father.

“Well, hello Violet.” He says and I bow to him and look back up to him.

“Hello, your highness.” I tell him and he sighed a bit.

“Still going to take some time to call me Lee.” He says and I nod.

“Sorry sir.” I apologized.

“No need to apologize, it’s going to take some time I understand.” He says and I nod and looked to Clementine.

“So, did you have fun in the festivities?” He asked and I looked back to him and I nod.

“Yes sir, it was good to relax for a day.” I tell him and he nods as he takes a seat.

“I’m going to get ready for the day.” Clem says and she leaves and I looked to Lee and I whisper in his ear.

“Sir, I want to have my men posted by yours and Clem’s room for the time that we are here.” I tell him.

“Is everything ok?” He asked a bit worried.

“I just have a feeling about your safety, seems like two of the guards had left their post and a new set didn’t come to her room until after she had left her room.” I tell him, leaving out the part of me being in the room with her. He nods a bit at this as he rubbed his chin a bit.

“That does seem a bit weird, well I will allow you to have your men posted anything else I should worry about?” He asked and I think about it for a bit.

“Watch out for the cooks, I’ll have one of my men watching them if that’s ok?” I asked and he nods. I headed to one of the messenger boys in Lees home and I send out a letter for them to send to one of my knights to come watch over the cooks and I go to Clem’s room and see her taking the ring off and I come up to her and I take it gently from her hand and she looked behind to look at me and I smiled.

“Oh, we have to go looking for a home first, before training.” I say as I remembered our conversation yesterday.

“Oh, yes then we can train there.” She says and I nod as I think about this.

“Yea that would actually work well for us.” I say out loud and she nods and I smile at her and we get ready for our time of house hunting. We head out to the horses and we grabbed our respective horses and took a ride into town to look for any papers with homes for sale. It took a while but we were able to find this one home an elderly couple was willing to sell. We followed them out to the far edge of town to a home that was on a good plot of land and I saw a stable on the side of the house and I see the fencing it’s a bit broken but I could fix it up, the grass was a bit dead but that’s understandable and I take a look into the home to see it’s in good condition and didn’t need much fixing up, I head over to the owners as we discuss how much the house was going to be and I had enough to purchase the home so the older gentleman gave me the papers to the home after I gave them a pouch of gold and we signed off on the papers and they handed me my copies and we bid each other goodbye as they left back into the town and I looked to Clem as I waved the papers a bit.

“Looks like I got a home.” I say and she hugged me.

“Well, this is fantastic.” She says and I nod a bit and sigh.

“I got to fix this place up a bit but that’s not too bad.” I explain to her and I take her inside to show her that there was a table and chairs inside, the wood stove looked good to keep the place warm and I looked around the room some more and headed to another section of the home to the bedroom and I saw a bed and some blankets too and looked to her.

“Hey you can stay here if you want.” I offered her and she looked to me.

“I could ask my father; he should be ok with it especially due to the fact that you are a knight.” She says and looked to her as she thought a bit and then looked to me.

“Besides, not like we will be doing anything inappropriate.” She says as she come close to me and takes her hand and places it on my chest plate and slides it down a bit and I couldn’t help but chuckle nervously and tun my head to the side as I blushed and coughed a bit.

“I um, Yea… of course yea we wouldn’t.” I rambled and she giggled a bit at my rambling and I looked to her and she smiled at me and I rubbed my neck a she backed away a bit and I chuckled as I looked to her.

“I uh… ehem uh.” I felt my face heated and I chuckled as I looked around.

“Um, need to go uh.” I tried to speak and she giggled a bit and I look at her.

“Come on let’s go get you to the training grounds.” She says and I nod as we head out and to the castle. Once there I made two of my knights keep an eye on Clem as she went to go talk to her father and I helped get the men ready. We started with Hand-to-Hand training and as they did this, I was practicing with one knight named Marlon, now I knew him to be a bit of a dirty fighter but it’s good to try and use this moment just in case I was in a situation with someone like him. As we got in our stances, he ran up to me and tried to punch me so I moved to the right side of him and move my foot to trip him, I succeeded in this but he then grabbed my leg and pulled me to the ground as well. He tried to get up quickly to try and hit me in the gut but I moved out of the way of his foot, which almost hit me in the head and I sighed a bit at this as I tried to get up but I was then hit in the gut and I grab it as he tried to hit me again and I pulled him down to the ground and got on top of him about to punch him before I saw someone watching and I look up to see Clem watching us and I get up and everyone looks to the direction of the princess and we all bow to her.

“Oh no please do continue.” She tells us and I nod as we get back to training and I help Marlon up as we start over again. It was a bit of time before we decided to stop the training and I sent everyone to their posts in the castle and I head over to Clementine as she looked to me.

“I think I could take you.” She whispers and I smirked at her when she says this.

“Oh, really now?” I asked as we went to her room and grabbed her bag to put some clothes in and I watch her as she packed what she wanted.

“My father agreed to let me stay with you, so long as you and I come back here in the mornings so he knows I’m ok.” She says and I nod at this as I grabbed her bag and put it over my shoulder and she looked up to me.

“Think you can still take me on?” I asked her as she looked up at me.

“Yea, I know I can.” She says with confidence in her voice.

“Oh, really now?” I asked and she nods as she come up to me face to face.

“I think I could take you down and I would be better than you.” She says and I chuckled as we left her room and I watch as a few guards pass by us and I watch them carefully as we walked away.

“You ok?” she asked and I look at her and I nod a bit.

“Yea just making sure they aren’t going to fuck up.” I muttered.

“You should trust-.” But before she could finish, we were stopped by one of the messenger boys and he looked up to me.

“Are you Grad Cross Violet?” He asked and I nod as he hands me a letter and I look at him as he runs off.

“Who’s it from?” Clem asked me and I look at her then to the letter and looked at the back to see the Delta seal and I put the letter in my bag and I look at her.

“Nothing important, but we should get you home.” I say as I start heading into the direction of her father’s castle.

“Wait what I thought you-.”

“Not now Clem I need to get you to your fathers.” I say and she follows me from behind as I take her back to her castle and we keep silent. It was a bit before I was able to get her there, to which I ordered my two Knights to escort her back to her room and to inform the king that his daughter will be staying here tonight instead. They both nod as they take Clem back to her room and I head out and as I left the castle grounds, I opened the letter and began to read it.

 _‘When this letter is read, you must know that you have to meet up with me at the edge of town as per our agreement, you are to come alone, and make sure you aren’t followed, make sure your armor is taken off, and you have no weapons or consequences will apply from the last meeting. I await for you to arrive, from: Minerva.’_ I read the letter and growled a bit to myself as I headed to my home and stripped my armor and looked to my dagger and sighed as I leave it on the table and grabbed the letter and headed out to the edge of town. Once there I see a figure in a black cloak and I walk up to them and as they turned, I saw her face as she removed the hood.

“Well, it seems you’ve gotten my letter.” She says and checked her nails a bit and I glared at her as I crumpled the letter in my fist.

“We can’t meet up like this, especially here.” I tell her and she looked to me.

“Oh, but we can, you agreed that when I wanted you to come to me you would do so, now let’s talk a bit shall we?” She says and I look to her and she looked to my hand and laughed a bit.

“You got a ring? Pity really, you think that girl really loves you? You think she would really marry you? You’re nothing to her, you were just a stable girl.” She tells me as she circled me and touched my shoulder but I stood my ground.

“Yes, she does and I am a Knight now.” I tell her and she laughed.

“Violet, we both know she doesn’t she only wants to use you, she always has, you saw what I showed you two years ago, you know what will happen to you. You may be a knight but you will forever be the little stable girl that has the same fears that you have now.” She tells me as she gets in front of me and I swallow a bit.

“She doesn’t want to use me, unlike you.” I tell her and she smiled.

“You knew I work for the Delta Kingdom and you and I made a deal.” She says and I shook my head.

“I will not go through with that deal.” I tell her and she comes up to me and grabbed me by my neck but I still stood as I glared at her.

“Either you do as I say or I’ll have the Delta hit the castle before you even get a chance to get back… and then I’ll slay you in front of the entire kingdom.” She says.

“The fuck do you want?” I asked.

“Same thing we agreed upon last time, keep your end of the deal… or your princess will be hung.” She says as she removed her hand from my neck and I grabbed the place a bit as she walked away and I shake my head as I tear up the letter and head home. Once there I made a fire and threw the shredded remains of it in the fire and watched them burn quickly. I sighed a bit and went to my bag and grabbed some Ale an sat in the kitchen as I drank and drank and drank till the bottle was empty. I grabbed another one and kept drinking all through the night not sleeping at all.


	3. Knight With Sins

(Violet’s Pov)

-Three Years Ago-

**_I was getting my bags packed to leave the stables with the other knights, they had already gone ahead of me as I finished getting other information from the King about what we needed to do. I was just about to mount the house until I heard something or someone run up to me. I turn to my side only to get ran into as I held the person close to me._ **

**_“You can’t go.” I hear the girl muffle in my chest and I pulled back a bit to see Clementine with tears running down her face and I took my gloved hand and wiped the tears from her face as she looked to me and I placed my hand to the back of her head and pulled her into a hug._ **

**_“Hey it’s ok.” I whispered to her as she held on to my armor._ **

**_“You can’t go that’s not fair you were supposed to stay here a few more weeks, you didn’t get your break, you’ve done enough work.” She says into my shoulder and I pull her away to face me._ **

**_“Hey, I’m doing this to keep you safe, I promised that when I became a knight… besides the Delta Kingdom has to be taken down if they think they can take over others homes… I’ll be back I promise this to you Clem.” I tell her and she glared at me as she hit my armor._ **

**_“You never got to take a break, you just came back to me, this isn’t right and this isn’t fair.” She says and I looked to her sadly. I knew what she meant by it all, and I wish I could change things but this is my job. I looked at her and did one thing, I pulled her close to me and kissed her lips. I felt her grip my arm tightly but then slowly loosens it and places her arms around my neck as I held her waist. When we pulled apart I looked to her and wiped the tears from her cheek again and I kissed her head._ **

**_“I promise Clementine I will be back.” I tell her._ **

**_“You swear?” She asked and I nod as I place my hand over my heart._ **

**_“I Violet Aldon, the Knight of Macon, will promise that I will arrive back to my Princess Clementine.” I tell her and she nods and thinks a bit as she goes digging through her small pouch and grabs ahold of my hand and places something inside my palm and I look at it._ **

**_“My favorite Gem, the one you found for me when you got back from your training.” She says and I look at her._ **

**_“You can return it to me when you get back, I just want you to have it… and this.” She then hands me her handkerchief and I smiled to her as I place the Gem inside the cloth and pull off my armor and place it in a pouch I had made by my heart and I place the armor back on then look to her._ **

**_“Don’t you dare die out there, or I’ll come looking for you with a witch to bring you back.” She says and I chuckled a bit as I pulled her into a hug and sighed a bit._ **

**_“I won’t die, I promise…. Now I have to go.” I tell her and she nods as she backs away from me and I get on the horse and looked to her._ **

**_“Please keep that close to you.” She says and I nod and then ride out._ **

-Three Years Later-

I looked to the flames as they still roared to life and I sighed as I was drinking more of my Ale and I felt around my front pocket to a pulled an item out to see the cloth Clem once gave me. It was a bit bloody from when I was stabbed in my shoulder. I opened it to see the gem she gave me, it was a beauty I’ll tell you that, it was in the shape of a heart, it was purple and orange at the same time which was fascination to me, so I thought Clementine would like that, and she did, she was in awe about it and I chuckled as I remember seeing the light in her eyes when she saw the shape it was. I looked at it then looked to the side and I drank my Ale then I heard knocking at the door and I get up slowly and open the door and see someone familiar.

“Cleeeem.” I say with a smile and lean on the doorframe.

“You’re drunk.” She says and I smile and nod a bit at her.

“Yea.” I muttered and I look at her up and down a bit and rubbed my chin a bit as I looked at her.

“Come on let’s go in.” She says and I nod a bit and I let her in and I stumble a bit as I closed the door and I come up to her and hold her from behind and place my face in her shoulder.

“Violet stop.” She says and I place my hand on her hips.

“Come on, I just want some fun.” I tell her and she turned to look at me and I look at her. She was glaring a bit at me and I looked at her as I licked my lips a bit and I grabbed the edge of the table to keep from falling.

“Where is your water?” She asked.

“No water just Ale.” I tell her and she looked at me and I smiled a bit at her.

“Violet, what happened?” She asked and I just looked at her.

“Hmm, what?” I asked and she came up to me and placed her hands on my cheeks and I look at her.

“You never drink.” She says.

“Well maybe I needed one… with all this bullshit I had to deal with, maybe I needed a drink.” I tell her and she sighs.

“Well, no more alright?” She says and I shake my head.

“No, I can drink if I want…. You can’t tell me no.” I muttered the last part and she looked at me.

“Vi.” She says and I look at her.

“Hmm…. haven’t called me that in years.” I say quietly and looked to her.

“Sit down.” She says and I sigh as I take a seat in the chair and I look at her and she looks back at me.

“Where is your water?” She asked and I think a bit.

“Over there, Pitcher.” I say as I point to the counter and she goes and grabs two cups and pours some water. She places on in front of me and I looked to her and I grabbed the glass and take a drink to make her happy.

“How many did you drink?” She asked and I pointed to the bottles on the table.

“That many.” I say and she grabbed the bottles and I grabbed her hand and she looked at me.

“Don’t… I’ll get them when I’m sober.” I muttered.

“I will get them now so you don’t have to.” She tells me and I look at her and I pull her onto my lap and she looks at me.

“I will get them; you don’t need to work… I work.” I muttered into her hair and kissed her head.

“Let me just clean it up, you can drink the water and then go to bed.” She says and I think a bit.

“How’d you get here?” I asked and looked to her.

“I walked here.” She says.

“Where are the Knights?” I asked and she looked away from me.

“Clem?” I asked but she didn’t answer me and I looked at her.

“I just went out my secret hallway… they don’t know.” She says and I look at her, I was a bit angry at this yes but I sighed a bit and looked to her.

“Clem that’s stupid and dangerous… what if you get kidnapped.” I say to her.

“I was careful.” She says and I shake my head.

“Clem…. fuck.” I mumbled and I just kept her close to me.

“Are you ok?” She asked and I nod.

“Just… remembering when I left.” I say and I moved back a bit in the chair and grabbed the handkerchief and gem and showed her.

“You kept it?” She asked and I nodded.

“Yea I kept it… sorry the cloth got bloody I tried to clean it.” I mumbled and she shook her head and looked to me then moved my shirt a bit to see the scar on my shoulder and I looked to her a she traced it a bit with her fingers and I looked to her.

“You got hurt.” She says and I nod.

“Yea… but I still came back.” I say to her and she looked at me and I nod.

“Cause I made a promise.” I tell her and she kissed me and I kissed her back a bit and then we pulled apart and I look at her.

“I did miss you a lot.” She says and I nod.

“Same… I missed you a lot too.” I muttered as I held her closer to me and I sighed a bit and I kissed her head a bit.

“So… you snuck out…. How does it feel to be a rebel?” I asked and she giggled a bit and I smiled.

“Feels fun… but I won’t do it all the time, just when you don’t let me come over.” She tells me and I look to her and I chuckled and looked to her.

“You didn’t bring your clothes.” I muttered.

“I could just wear yours.” She says and I laughed a bit and looked to her.

“Can you handle that?” I asked and she looked to me.

“You make it seem like it’s a challenge.” She says and I smirked as I help her off and I get up a bit and head into my room to get the clothes for her. I come out and set them on the table and saw the bottles gone and I look to her as she looked back to me. I sighed a bit as I sat back down and she looked to me as I patted the clothes a bit and she looked to them and then back to me.

“You had a nightgown?” She asked and I chuckled. I looked to the clothes.

“Hmm, when I was in the Rose Kingdom, there was this beautiful nightgown and I thought… Clementine would love this.” I tell her and she looked to me as she felt the fabric of said item and I just looked to her.

“Silk?” She asked and I nodded at this and I got up and I kissed her a bit and helped take her dress off and she placed her hand on my chest and I chuckled a bit as I helped with the gown and she looked to me and I looked back to her. She looked beautiful and I kissed her neck a bit and held her waist a bit and kissed her neck more and she put her hand on the back of my head and kept me in place. I kept kissing her neck leaving a mark there and I moved my head up closer to her ear and I whispered in her ear.

“You know I love you right?”

“Of course.”

“I would do anything to make you happy…. Please remember that.” I tell her and she made me look at her.

“Vi… what happened? What was in that letter?” She asked and I shook my head.

“No, I can’t tell you… I can’t you have to trust me on this Clem I just can’t tell you.” I tell her.

“Ok… ok I won’t ask again.” She says and rubbed the back of my head a bit and I closed my eyes a bit as I stay where we are and I just held her close to me and she kept rubbing my head and I sigh a bit and pull back a bit and looked to her and her gorges golden eyes.

“You have really beautiful eyes.” I say and she giggled a bit and I chuckled.

“You have beautiful eyes too.” She says and strokes my cheek and I sigh contently and I look at her again.

“Come on let’s head to bed.” I mumbled a bit and she nods as we head to the bed and we go and lay down for a bit and I look at the ceiling for a bit as I hear the crickets and I sigh a bit.

“Lot on your mind?” She asked and I looked to her head which was currently on my chest and I clear my throat a bit as I think.

“Lot on my mind yes.” I say.

“You know you can talk to me… it doesn’t have to be about anything in particular.” She says and I think a bit.

“I… oh, um there was this little girl I met once, that never saw a Knight… or a female one at that, so when she saw me, she was so amazed by it.” I tell her. And she turned a bit to face me.

“Oh really?” She asked and I nodded.

“She uh… she wanted to give me her little doll, but instead I gave her my old coin…. The one I got from your father when I came back…. She was so happy.” I say as I remember the girl.

“I bet she was.” She says and I nod as I remember the big smile on her face as she went to go show the coin to her parents.

“I hope she’s ok.” I say out loud and I placed my hand on her head gently and rub it and mess with her hair a bit.

“If you want then we can go there and you can see her again.” She says and I nod and close my eyes a bit.

“Yea… that would be nice.” I tell her and she nods and turns her head and faces away from me but still keeps her head on my chest. I sigh a bit and after a while I finally found myself into a deep sleep. It wasn’t till I was woken up from movement and I open my eyes to see Clementine getting up and I sit up in the bed.

“Hmm you ok?” I asked tiredly and I rubbed my eyes and then I feel a kiss to my lips and I chuckled a bit.

“Yea, sorry for waking you, are you ok?” she asked and I nod a bit and I get out from the bed and do my normal stretches and I look at her as she stared at me.

“You should do this, helps a bit.” I tell her and she nods as she comes next to me and stretches like I do and I smiled a bit at how stiff she was and I chuckled as I helped her a bit. Once we were done, I helped her up and we get breakfast ready. I was glad the original owners left some form of food here. We sit at the table and eat for a bit and I hear a knock on the door and I get up and see a messenger boy as he handed me a letter and I nod as he left and I look to see it was another letter from the Delta and I glared at it a bit and I opened it making sure to break the seal so Clem couldn’t see where it was from.

 _‘To the Grand Cross, I was able to see your princess leave the castle grounds so easily, and where she went to, seems like I now know how weak the defenses are, I will not tell anyone from the Delta kingdom of this little mistake in your men’s name, but I inform you that you must meet up with me again, and there is no backing out of this either, we meet at the edge of the town like last night, no weapons, no one comes, I sure do hope the princess doesn’t follow or she will know your original intentions with her and her father, From: Minerva.’_ I read the letter to myself and I growled a little at this as I ripped the letter again and went over to the smoldered flames and I threw the remains of the letter in the pit as they began to burn a bit slowly.

“What’s wrong?” I hear and look to Clem as she came up next to me.

“Nothing you need to worry about, just knight stuff, anyway we should get you back home, your father might be worried.” I say and she looked at me.

“Are we not going to spend the day together?” She asked and I rubbed my neck a bit and sighed.

“I just need to get some things done and it’s boring stuff.” I tell her.

“Aww come on, I can help… maybe.” She says and I chuckled.

“I have to fix this place up.” I tell her.

“I can help.” She says and I look to her as she placed a hand on my shoulder and I think.

“Fine, fine, I just need to get a horse and cart to get supplies.” I explained and she nods as she goes and gets changed.

“I have my horse here, we just need to get a cart, I thought I saw one in the back.” She says and I nod as we get ready for the day. I was able to get the old cart hooked to the horse and I was surprised it was one of those seated carts too, least I don’t have to sit on a horse for a good while. I helped Clementine up on the cart and then grabbed the reigns and we headed into the town. Some people wanted to talk with Clementine as we rode into the town but she kindly declines and said she would come by later if it was possible, and of course people agreed. We finally get to the old wood shop and I take a look at some fencing and I look at another set. Clementine would come and show me some items that we could use for the house and I would agree to it as she held some small things and I went to go talk to the store owner, once done I helped them place the wood and nails into the back of the cart after I paid the man of course, it took us a good few hours to start getting home since we had to get some food as well so I looked to the sun a bit as I take us home and I look to see a cloaked figure near the edge of my land and I stopped the horse quickly which made Clem jolt as I stood up a bit in the cart and looked to see the figure gone.

“Violet are you ok?” She asked and I nod a bit as I sit back down and just look at the house.

“Yea just… thought I saw something.” I mutter a bit as I finally get us to the house.

“So, when will you teach me how to fight?” She asked as she punched the air a bit in front of her and I laughed.

“Well first don’t have your fist like that, you’ll more than likely hurt yourself more than the one you punch.” I explained as I fixed her hand properly and she looked at it and nods as she kept her hand like that and punched the air a bit and I laughed at this as we finally get close to the house and I stopped the horse. I helped Clem off the cart and I started to get to work on the fencing. Clementine helped me a bit with handing me the hammer and any tools I needed and I just pulled the old posts out and put the new ones off just a bit, I filled in the old holes with some dirt that was left over. It was a long while before I was halfway done and Clementine came out with some water for me and I stood up and wipped the sweat from my face and looked to her.

“You know, you don’t have any neighbors.” She says as I wiped the sweat off with my shirt and I chuckled.

“Oh, you want to see me naked that fast? Clem your impure thoughts.” I joked and she turned red.

“I didn’t mean that.” She said with a red face and I laughed.

“Yea, yea it’s a good thing though, I can just relax without having to deal with people… well unless they cut through this road.” I say as I watch a cart come by and we wave to them and they wave back.

“That’s true… it’s so quiet here.” She says and I smiled.

“Just wait till we get the dogs and kids here.” I say and she looked to me.

“You really want kids?” She asked and I nod.

“Of course, I don’t want those kids to think no one loved them.” I tell her as I get back to work and she helped me hold one of the posts in place as I hammered it into the ground.

“It’s just, lots of people would think it’s… not worth it anymore I should say, they just don’t get to keep that one promise they made.” She say and I looked to her as I place my hand on the post and I looked to her as she was on the other side.

“I try to keep my promise… there’s only one promise I haven’t kept but it wasn’t that important.” I lied as I remembered the letter.

“I just think it’s a good thing you keep your promises as much as you can.” She says and I nod.

“It’s not just the ones I made as a Knight, I try to keep them in general… it sucks when I can’t keep them, when I got stabbed in battle, I thought you would be angry with me if I died, so I got a bit depressed but once I was ok, I was just…. ok.” I say to her and move off the post and I go over to her and we head inside and I smelt some meat cooking and I look to see the flames going where the cauldron was.

“Stew sound good?” She asked and I nod.

“Oh yea.” I say as I go over to the stew and grabbed a spoon and took a taste of it.

“Anything missing?” She asked and I think.

“Maybe add an onion.” I say as I go and cut one up and she goes and puts the chopped onions in the stew and we wait a bit, we set the table and I look to her.

“Would you want to marry some man?” I asked out of the blue.

“Why ask that?” She asked and I looked to her.

“Just curious is all…. I mean people wouldn’t agree with our uh… relationship?” I asked not really knowing what it was that this is called.

“I wouldn’t want to marry someone who doesn’t love me, a loveless relationship is not one worth keeping, even if it is to merge two kingdoms like some people do, or to just produce an heir.” She says and I look to her.

“I once herd of a Witch that could help female partners have a baby of their own.” I say as I looked to the table a bit.

“Is it true though?” She asked and I heard the excitement in her voice which broke my heart.

“Clem you know better than to trust a Witch, and besides I never met another couple like us so I don’t know.” I say and I saw the glint in her eyes dimmer and it broke my heart.

“I know, I know… just… wouldn’t that be great though? If we could have kids of our own?” She asked and I nodded as I looked at her.

“Yea… yea it would be.” I say and she nods and I sighed a bit.

“People are too strict on this for me, who cares if I don’t produce an heir, I could just make a new law that says I can choose who rules.” She says and I chuckled.

“Didn’t your father basically do that when he adopted you?” I asked and she nods at this.

“Yes, but they would want me, a woman to have a man’s child so my bloodline keeps going.” She muttered and I chuckled at how cute she looked so I come up to her and I kissed her head and I go check on the food. Once it was done, I filled our bowls and I cut some bread and we sat at the table and ate. I looked to Clem as I saw her brows scrunch as if she was thinking and I lean my cheek onto my hand as I looked at her.

“Thinking?” I asked and she nods.

“I just think that maybe, one day people won’t have to live like this, they could be with who they want…. But that’s just a dream.” She says and I look at her.

“It might change after we’re long gone though, but it will change.” I say and she nods.

“I hope so, I just want people to be happy.” She says and I nod.

“I know you do.” I tell her and we finished dinner. We cleaned the dishes and set them on the counter and I looked to her as I leaned on the counter a bit as she dried the last bowl.

“Plus, I kind of like this, you know, we help each other out and we can be independent, I don’t like having others do everything for me, and how I have to be careful of everything just because I’m royalty.” She says and I chuckled at this.

“It’s a life you have to live with, unless you run away.” I say and she looked to me.

“No, no we are not doing that.” I say and she sighs.

“I tried.” She says and I chuckled and she giggled at this and I kissed her head a bit.

“Hey so I have a meeting to go to so I’ll be gone for a bit, don’t worry I’ll be back.” I say and she nods.

“Is that what was in the letter? I know how much you hate meetings.” She says and I nod.

“Yea, it’s nothing to important though just the scouts telling me the information they got and for me to plan things out.” I tell her the lie and she nods at this and I helped her to bed and I think as I leave the dagger by her side of the bed and she looked at me.

“Just to be safe.” I say.

“You aren’t going to wear your armor? Take it.” She says and I shake my head.

“It’s just a simple meeting, I’ll be fine, but I need to know you can at least cut someone if they break in.” I say and she nods as I show her how to hold the dagger properly and she does as I showed her and I nod knowing she was a quick learner and I was satisfied with this and I get up and head out. I finally get to the edge of the lands and I see the figure again and glare at them.

“Seems like you are true to your word.” Minerva joked and I just glared at her.

“I saw you near my house, stay the fuck away from Clementine.” I threatened her and she laughed at this threat and I glare at her.

“No, no, no, you don’t get to tell me what to do, remember I know what you want and desire, and it would be a poor shame if Clementine or the king found out.” She says and I glared at her more.

“What do you want now?” I asked.

“Just wanted to remind you that we are still watching you, seems like your so-called best knights didn’t know about your Princesses escape, they freaked out until the king told them that she was with you, seems like she didn’t tell her father anything.” She tells me and I glared at her as she came u closer to me.

“Just remember I know some bad things about you, and I could ruin you so easily.” She says and I just glared at her.

“Fucking Witch.” I muttered and she laughed.

“Oh yes, but I wasn’t the one to sell my soul to the devil like you did.” She says and I glared at her.

“I didn’t fucking sell my soul.” I tell her and she glared at me.

“You might not think that, but I saved you, you said you owe me.” She says and I glared to her.

“If I had known you were a witch, I would have never said that.” I tell her and she laughed.

“Doesn’t matter you still owe me or you’ll be in plenty trouble.” She says and I just look at her.

“I’ll send another letter tomorrow.” She says as she turns around.

“Oh, and don’t burn it this time.” She says and I looked to her as she walked away and I growled a bit to myself as I headed back home where I saw Clem sitting on the bed with a paper and I look at it.

“What’s that?” I asked and she jumped a bit and looked to me.

“Just some papers I brought.” She says and I look to the letters and I turn red.

“Love letters.” I muttered and she laughed a bit and nods.

“This one prince was trying to hard.” She says and I look to her letter and I grabbed it and growled.

“How could he write something so…. Unprofessional.” I say and she laughed a bit.

“Vi, it seems you forgot about that one letter.” She says and I turned red at the mention if it.

“Don’t worry it’s locked away.” She says and I nod.

“Good, I would die if anyone else read it.” I say.

“Well.” She says and I look at her with wide eyes.

“Who else saw it?” I asked worried.

“Mariana, but it’s ok, she hasn’t told anyone and it was an accident, she thought it was one her brother sent.” She says as she points to the letter in my hands and I hand it back to her.

“You going to burn them?” I asked and she looked to them and shrugs.

“I could use it for leverage.” She says and I laughed as I got in the bed with her.

“Is that why you kept my letter?” I asked and she nods.

“Yea, to show you how perverted you were when away.” She says and I chuckled and I lay back in the bed and look to the roof of the house and I sighed a bit as I felt Clem rub the top of my head a bit.

“Tomorrow is Sunday, will you be going to the church?” She asked and I looked to her and I nod.

“Louis will be there, and I heard that Carver was giving the word tomorrow.” I say and she nods.

“I feel a bit uneasy when he talks, he keeps looking at me.” She says and I look at her.

“Need me to bring my sword?” I asked.

“You know you can’t it’s the lords house.” She says and I sigh.

“If you’re there though, they should at least let you have some protection.” I muttered and she kisses my head and I look up at her.

“I’ll be fine, if you’re there I don’t think he will dare look in my direction.” She says and I nod at this and she set the letters in the chest to the side and I think as she lays down I turn on my side and lay a hand over her waist and pull her close to me and she turns to face me and puts her face on my chest and I finally fall asleep with her.


	4. Knight Without Faith

(Violet’s Pov)

-Two Years Ago-

**_I was ridding my horse quickly around the field to distract any of the enemies from my men, it worked for a good while to the point where my archers could shoot them down. I was able to slay some of the men a swell with my sword, blood coated it as I ran to the next victim for the blade. I looked to see one of the Delta knights coming after one of my groundmen and I quickly road up and stabbed the man in the chest as he fell back, my blade dropping to the ground with his body and I quickly try to grab it. That was my mistake as I felt a stab in my shoulder and another one in the chest, I looked down to see both the blade protruding from my body and I slowly raised my hand up to the blade in my chest, for what reason I don’t know. I heard one of my Knights call out to me as I fell to my knees and I felt the sword in my chest get pulled along with the one in my shoulder. I was placed on my back as I felt pressure on the wounds and I was picked up quickly and dragged away from the battlefield and to a tent._ **

**_“We have to get the nurses.” I heard and I looked around, my vision was a bit blurred and I began to hurt a lot as I felt alcohol being poured on my wounds and I yelled out as it began to burn. And I tried to get up as they pushed me back down. I finally passed out from the pain and woke up to see a woman with red hair patching me up. I felt the sweat on my face and she looked to me as she had a rag in her hand too and wiped the sweat off my face._ **

**_“Seems like you had a rough battle Knight.” She says and I nod a bit and gulped from the lack of liquids. She helped me up a bit and handed me some water and I take a drink. It felt good and I coughed a bit as I looked to her._ **

**_“Thank you.” I say and she nods._ **

**_“How are you feeling?” She asked and I looked at her._ **

**_“Like hell… what happened?” I asked._ **

**_“You were stabbed near your heart and through the shoulder, I was able to save you.” She says and I looked to her._ **

**_“Thank you, I owe you.” I say and she nods and holds her hand out to me and I shake it._ **

**_“I’m Minerva.” She introduced herself._ **

**_“Violet.” I tell her and she smiled at me as she continued to help patch me up._ **

-Two Year Later-

I woke up quickly shooting up in the bed as I placed my hand on my chest and took a few deep breaths, it was getting hard to breath and I felt someone move next to me and I felt hands on my shoulder, I looked to see Clementine looking me in the eyes saying something but I couldn’t hear her as I heard my heart pounding like crazy and I shook my head a bit and I felt her place my head near her chest and I tried to copy her breathing. It took me a minute to finally calm down and I felt her rub my head and hum a sort of lullaby to me. I pulled away from her a bit and I looked to her as she looked at me scared.

“Are you ok?” She asked and I nodded.

“Yea I just… nightmare.” I tell her simply.

“Was it about the battle?” She asked and I looked at her.

“How’d you know?” I asked.

“You said something about your chest and shoulder hurting and I know you told me about your shoulder.” She says and I look at her and I sighed and I wiped the sweat from my face and saw that it was still dark out and I rubbed my face a bit of sweat and I sighed.

“Ok… uh, I just need a breath is all… thank you.” I tell her and she nods as she looked at me and I looked at my hands a bit.

“You should talk to the priest if this is bothering you, I heard it that when people talk in their sleep it’s from guilt or something.” She says and I look to her and I shake my head.

“I don’t need to talk to a priest.” I muttered and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Violet, please for me.” She says and I look at her sadly and I sighed a bit.

“Alright… I will talk to the priest.” I say and she nods as I lay back down and look to her as she stayed up a bit.

“You should sleep for a bit longer; we don’t have to go to the church yet.” I muttered and she nods as she lays her head on my chest and I rubbed her back as we fell asleep for a short while. When we finally did wake up I went and did my stretches with Clem also stretching with me, we then had some of the left over stew from last night and I had cut some bread for us to eat as well. We then got dressed up for church, I was wearing my black clothing though since my other cloths are tarnished and would need to be cleaned as well, I made sure I wore Clem’s family crest near my heart and I grabbed the cloths and gem she gave me and I looked to her as she grabbed it and placed them both in my pocket as she straightened out my outfit and I looked to her as she fixed her hair a bit and I think.

“Ever think about cutting your hair?” I asked as we walked out of the house and helped her onto the cart and took us to the church.

“No, though I can’t.” She says and I look to her.

“Long hair does get bothersome though.” I say as I run my hand through my short hair and she looked to me as she ran her hand through my hair and I chuckled.

“I like your short hair though.” She says and I nod.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” I say as we kept heading in the direction of the church.

“So that meeting, do you need to inform my father of anything?” She asked and I shook my head.

“No, I got it sorted out, I have my men walking the edge of the lands to make sure no one comes in without proper identification and where they are going in the kingdom, it seems a bit harsh but until we know for sure what is going on it’s best we did that for now.” I lied but made sure to tell the Knights this when I got the chance. I looked around a bit as we got to the church and I set the horse and cart over to the proper spot and made sure to tie the horse up to the post. I then helped Clem as she tried to get out the cart herself and I smiled down at her as she glared at me.

“I can do it myself.” She says and I chuckled.

“And what kind of Knight would I be if I let the Princess trip and fall on her face?” I asked and she looked to me and hit my shoulder and I laughed as I took her in the church. We took our seats in the front since she had to be up in the front for some reason, though she said she would have been ok with the back. I made sure to keep my eyes on Carver when he passed by and gave a small prayer to us and he went to the podium and I saw Louis as he got ready to get the choir to sing. This is what he was getting ready for and I stood a bit taller in my seat as I heard the Choir start. I tried to pay attention to the chant as I watched Louis as he sang and I looked to Clementine as she watched the choir as well and I looked back to them as they continued. It was a good while before they finished and then Carver opened his book and I looked as he looked around the room.

“Today is a holy day, for we are gathered here in the Lords house, we pray in his name and hope that others will one day walk down the path he had originally designed and turn away from sin.” He says and I look to him, it seems he didn’t stay with the normal talk like the old priest did.

“When we come here on this day, we are showing the Lord that we are willing to follow his path and we are willing to repent as well, we confess our sins to him and we do what we can to spread his word.” He spoke and I looked as he turned to face Clementine and I moved a bit so she was out of his view and he looked at me as I looked back to him.

“The Lord wanted me to speak today on the Knights of Macon.” He says and I looked at him and hope he would choose his words wisely.

“They have committed a sin bigger than most of us here today, they took the life of Gods children, they raged a war on Holy Lands and destroyed the earth that the Lord has mad for us.” He says and I was quickly sat down as I tried to get up and I looked to Clem as she looked to him and I kept to myself for now.

“They have spilt blood on the grounds of the earth and for that they must be punish for doing the Lords work, if he wanted those men gone, he would have done so by his own hands.” He says and I had enough as I got up.

“THE LORD BROUGHT US TO THOSE MEN TO DO THE WORK HE COULDN’T YOU SNAKE!” I yelled and the people looked at me and started to talk.

“My dear child I think I would know what the Lord would want.” He says and I glare at him.

“The lord sent us to take care of those men who slaughter children and rape them along with defenseless women, their husbands died to protect their family and we as Knights went and did our job to stop those men for killing more of his children, you have not seen battle like I have, you have not seen the lord like I have, you have no say until you have the blade of a knights sword pierce through your chest as your blood spills on the ground.” I tell him and he looked to me.

“I have seen good men die to protect these lands and you, had we not done so many here would be dead and your head would be on a spike for teaching these people the lies to you are spewing now.” I say to him as he glared at me.

“I know what the Lord wants child and it was his will to have those people suffer for their sins.” He says.

“INNOCENT CHILDREN WERE SLAUGHTERED YOU MONSTER, THEY DIDN’T EVEN HAVE THE TIME TO KNOW WHAT SIN WAS, AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT’S LIKE OUT THERE, YOU HAVEN’T LEFT THESE GROUNDS ONCE EVEN WHEN I WAS A CHILD YOU WERE JUST HERE IN THESE CHURCH WALLS!” I yelled at him and the people looked to me and spoke.

“How dare she talk ill about the priest.” I heard and looked to see the one who spoke and I glared at Carver as he smirked at me.

“My child you seem to be lost, the Lord works in many ways, those children would have committed the worst sins and were probably unrepeatable, so the lord did us a favor by having them taken to his kingdom before the devil claimed their souls.” He says.

“Yea, you keep telling yourself that, but in the end, you are the sinner for having those evil vile thoughts in your head, you are an unholy man.” I say and I go over to Clem as I helped her up and we left the church and I helped her onto the Cart and I untied the horse from the post and got in the cart and took her to my home.

“Violet.” She says.

“That unholy man, thinks he knows what it is like to be a Knight, to see the innocent have the blood spill from them, those Lands have not been Holy for a long time.” I muttered as I kept the horse steady.

“Violet.” She says and I look to her.

“It’s ok.” She says.

“The hell it is, he is spewing lies and has no idea what it’s like, if we had not gone and helped the other Kingdoms we would have been slaughtered here on our homelands, you would be dead, he would be dead, the Lord might not be a kind man to those who sin but to have the men sin as they kill the innocent or violate the innocent is not the right thing to do, it is not ok and never will be, even if they sin in the future they are allowed to live a life with consequences.” I tell her and she looked to me and nods a bit as I look to the dirt path and I gripped the reins harder, making my knuckles turn white and I felt a hand touch mine and I look to her.

“I… I’m sorry for speaking out in the Lords home, but I cannot in good intentions allow that man to speak as if he knows all.” I tell her.

“I understand Violet.” She says and I shake my head a bit as I tried to calm down.

“You said you saw the Lord… Vi.” She says and I look to her and then to the road and sighed.

“I was stabbed near the heart, I was dying, I did die for a short while, but was brought back, I saw the Lord and he said it was not my time to go, not yet… and then I woke up.” I told her as I remember that day.

“I had no idea; I am sorry Violet.” She says and I nod.

“You were not the one who spoke out of line, he was.” I say as we get to my home and I set the horse back in their spot and I helped Clem out the cart.

“I am sorry for taking you out of the church, I will repent for that later, I will let Aasim come here to teach you what we were supposed to learn today if you want.” I say as I remember the battle where we had our priest Aasim with us.

“It’s ok Violet, I will read the book later tonight.” She says and I nod a bit as I help her inside and I see a letter on the table and I go grab it, breaking the seal once again since I know who it was.

 _‘Hello, Grand Cross, it seems your little outburst at the church today will be reaching the king soon, it was a wonderful speech you gave though, I will have to admit to that, but just remember it was not the Lord that brought you back but the Devil and I that let you live, we shall meet tonight but this time in the taverns in town, again the same stipulations apply, no Armor, no Weapons, and be sure to bring the blood covered cloth you keep close to your heart. From: Minerva’_ I read the not and I groaned to myself as I went and grabbed one of the lock boxes I have and set the note inside. I turned the key and removed it then placed the key in my pocket.

“Another letter from the men?” She asked and I looked to her and I nod.

“Yes, we have another meeting tonight at the taverns.” I tell her.

“You won’t be drinking, will you?” She asked and I shook my head as I looked to her.

“No, or maybe one, if they ask.” I tell her and she nods.

“One and that’s it, or do I have to make in an order?” she asked and I looked to her.

“I think you should.” I say and I smirked as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

“Then I order you to kiss me, right now.” She says and I nod as I lean down and I kiss her. She kissed me back and I pulled her closer to me if possible and I pull back and kiss her neck.

“But really, don’t drink tonight.” She says and I nod at this. I sighed as I looked around the house a bit and she looked to me and I roll up my sleaves as I got to work on the house, and she got ready on making lunch and dinner since we had finished the stew this morning. I look to her and I think a bit as I fixed one of the posts in the house.

“When did you learn to cook?” I asked and she looked to me as I looked back to her.

“I went into town once and smelt this delicious food and I asked for the recipe, when I asked one of the cooks to make it they declined calling it peasant food… so I went back to the town and asked the man to help me cook it.” She says and I nod.

“What is the man’s name?” I asked as I worked on another section of the house.

“Omar, nice man, a bit younger than me.” She says and I nod.

“I’ll have to thank him one day.” I say and she nods.

“We could go to his shop one day.” She says and I nod as I look to her.

“Would be a nice break to have someone else cook for me.” I joked and she gasped as she came up and hit my shoulder with the spoon and I chuckled at her and then pulled her by her dress and I kissed her cheek.

“I love your cooking.” I tell her and she nods.

“Though to be fair I am not as good as Omar.” She says and I chuckled a bit as I got back to work and she did as well.

“I’m going to get some more water from the well.” She says and I look at her.

“I can do it; I fixed the one side of the house.” I say and she nods as she hands me a bucket and I went and took it to the well and wrapped a rope around the handle and lowered it down. I thought about the men in my army that died and I took a breath as I pulled the bucket back up and brought the water into the house for Clem as she began to use if to make dinner. She handed me a sandwich that I thanked her for and ate it as I watched her.

“You ok?’ she asked and I nodded.

“Yea just… want to take a small break before I work more.” I tell her and she nods.

“Take a long break, you’ve done enough work.” She says and I look to her as she cooked more and I thought about the future we could have.

“You’d make a great house wife.” I say and she looked to me.

“Is that you proposing something?” She asked and I look to her.

“Maybe, but we can wait.” I say and she nods as she comes and sits next to me as she cleaned her hands and I look at her as I share the food with her and she ate some of the sandwich and I smiled.

“imagine the kids going over to you and pulling on your dress trying to get your attention.” I say and she smiled a bit.

“I could see you trying to teach the little ones how to read and write.” She says and I nod at this and I smiled.

“The older ones would probably outside messing with the chickens we’ll have.” I tell her and she giggled at this and I smiled more as I thought about it. As we sat and talked a bit with each other I watched her as she got up and I did as well and helped her with dinner, it was a simple dish of meats and vegetables, I cut up some more of the bread for us to eat with the food and I look at her.

“We should get a cow, have some fresh milk, and if we get some tots, they’re going to need the milk.” I say and she looked to me and smiles.

“That would be good, I can get a cow from my father he won’t mind if I asked.” She says and I nod and helped her out some more and I looked to the flames and added more wood to the fire to warm up the house.

“Winter will be here soon; you should wear your jacket when you head out tonight.” She says and I nod and looked to her.

“I will.” I say to her and she nods.

“You know I will bother you if you don’t wear it.” She says and I chuckled at her statement and I nod.

“I will, I’ll even make sure to grab some the scarf too.” I say and she nods and I get back to work.

“I should make you another one.” She says and I look back to her.

“I’d like that.” I tell her.

“Make sure to put my name on it too.” She joked and I laughed as we kept working on dinner.

“I’ll wear whatever you make, just tell me before I leave so I can get you some supplies.” I tell her and she nods and I cut some of the meat and I think back to when I was in my tent helping the cook with preparing dinner, I don’t know why but I missed the meat and end up cutting my hand and hiss in pain as I moved it away from the meat and held it to me.

“Fuck that’s sharp.” I muttered and Clem grabs a cloth and wraps my fingers in it and then moves it away to look at the wound and I looked at it too.

“It’s not that deep, what happened?” She asked and I shrugged.

“Just remembered when I helped the cook when I was out in battle.” I say and she nods and helps me fix my hand up.

“He died.” I say and she looked to me.

“I’m sorry.” She says and I nod, I mean what else is she supposed to say at something like this.

“It’s fine, he died of old age.” I say and she looked to me and I looked to my hand.

“I’m still sorry.” She says and I nod as we look at her handywork and I nod.

“Thanks.” I say and she nods.

“Maybe I should be a nurse.” She says and I chuckled.

“You’d be a great nurse; all the patients would be cured with your beauty.” I say and she smiled a me as she pats my shoulder.

“Sure.” She says and I look to her and she worked on the food again.

“I mean it, you’re very beautiful… if I was a man, I would have asked your hand in marriage when I first met you…. Though you may have rejected me.” I say and scratched my cheek a bit as I say this.

“I don’t think I would have, if you’re still the same as you are now.” She says and I look to her.

“I know I have talked about marriage with you before but if you really could marry me, in a realistic sense, would you have married me by now?” I asked and I see her turn to me and look at me.

“Even now I would.” She says and I keep my eyes on her as she kept looking back at me, it was silent but the crickets were making noise as we just kept up our little staring contest.

“I would ask my father to make a law that allows for you and I to get married if I have to… if you’re really serous about being with me.” She says and I nod a bit at this and I looked to my hand.

“But I am a Knight, I might die in battle.” I tell her.

“I know, but that doesn’t change the way I feel… I would never love another person like I love you.” She says and I got up and went over to her and hugged her.

“One day… even if your father doesn’t agree with this, I would take you away from here, I would ask Aasim to marry us if I have to just so we can be together.” I tell her and she looked to the side of her shoulder to look at me as I looked to her.

“One day.” She says and I nod as I kissed her head and she turned back to cook the food. Once dinner was done, I helped set the table and made the plates as we sat down and ate I just couldn’t help but look at her from time to time.

“I’d like a summer wedding.” I say and she looked to me and I cleared my throat a bit from food.

“Summer wedding hu?” She asked and I nodded.

“Or spring.” I say and she looked to me.

“They both sound nice.” She says and I nod at this.

“Outside or in a church?’ I asked her.

“Traditionally it would be a church, but an outside wedding sounds nice as well.” She says and I nod.

“Small or big?” She asked and I chuckled.

“Small, don’t have any family left and you have your father.” I say and she nods.

“What about Louis?” She asked and I think and I nod.

“Yea, he can come.” I say and she nods.

“The knights? Are they not family?” she asked and I looked to her.

“They ae but not blood family… though it would be nice to have them there if you are ok with that.” I say and she nods a bit. We finished the talk on weddings and finished the food, we cleared our plates and cleaned them up as she dried them, I watched her.

“Is it bad that I kind of would like to see you taking care of our big family?” I asked and she laughed a bit.

“I don’t think so, but I know you want to help those in needs so it’s a happy thought in all honesty… so long as you help too.” She says and I smiled.

“But of course, I wouldn’t let you take care of the kids alone.” I say and she nods and I help her get ready for bed. I asked her to show me how to hold a dagger properly and she does, I nod at this as she repeated to me what I told her to do incase something happens while I am gone and I nod as she gets everything right and I get up and grabbed my coat and scarf and headed out into the town to the old tavern, where women wear a tiny bit of clothing in order to make the men throw their gold coins to them, and to have later services in the bedroom if possible. I looked around a bit and saw Minerva in the corner of the tavern and I go to the table and sit across from her as someone comes by and drops off two mugs of Ale, I give them some coins and I looked to the Ale and I looked back to the Witch as she drank some from her mug.

“Seems like you’re having a happy home life.” She says and I look to her.

“Come on Vi, I’m just having a conversation.” She says and I grabbed the mug and looked at the liquid inside it but didn’t take a drink.

“Not drinking hu?” she asked and I looked to her.

“No.” I tell her and she looked to me.

“I saw what you did at the church, had you been unprofessional I would assume you would have run your sword threw the man.” She says and I looked at her.

“He… why am I even talking to you about this?” I asked.

“Because you have to.” She says and I glared at her and she pulled out an item that resembled a human heart and I look at her.

“I literally hold your heart in my hands Violet, the beats you feel aren’t real.” She says and I looked to the heart as she squeezed it a bit and my chest hurt and I looked to her as I grabbed my chest a bit and she let go.

“You aren’t going to tell her the truth, will you?” she asked and I shook my head no at the question as she kept the item in her hand and I look at her.

“Surprised though that she didn’t notice all the bottles of Ale you drank would have killed two men.” She says and I look at her.

“Maybe I should tell her.” She says and I looked at her.

“Don’t.” I say.

“Then you will do as I say?” she aske and I look at her.

“I need you to attack the Kings castle this summer.” She says and I look at her with wide eyes.

“I can’t-.” I tried to say but I felt the pain in my chest again and I clenched my chest a bit and she laughed a bit at this.

“You said you owe me and this is what the Delta wants.” She says and I look at her.

“You could have just left me to die.” I tell her and she gripped the heart harder and I coughed a bit.

“Oh, but I didn’t want you to break your promise to Clementine.” She says in an annoying voice and I glared at her.

“You bring the cloth?” she asked and I looked to her and I nod as I reluctantly handed her the cloth and she looked to it and smirked and said something quietly, I couldn’t make out the words and I look at her as I feel my shoulder and lungs hurt and I coughed a bit.

“Sad that you were stupid to bring this, then again if you didn’t your poor princess would have gotten hurt.” She says and I look at her.

“….Fuck… You.” I coughed as she gripped the heart tighter and I tried to breath but it hurt.

“This is fun.” She says and I coughed as the pressure was let go and I looked to her as she got up.

“But I have to go…. Remember you need to attack in the summer, after the summer has passed and you haven’t done anything, I’ll make sure your death is a painful one.” She says and I watch her as she leaves and I patted my chest a bit and grabbed the cloth and looked to it and sighed.

“Fuck.” I mumbled and I got up but staggered a bit from the lightheadedness and I started to walk home. It took me longer than usual to do so as I felt a pain in my chest here and there, I just knew she was fucking around with my life and I finally got to the door of my home, the pain had stopped but it still hurt to breath a bit. I opened the door slowly and I looked to see Clementine still awake in the bed and I looked to her as I stood up tall so she wouldn’t get worried. I then went to her and I laid in the bed but before I could hear her speak I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. To Richmond Kingdom

(Violet’s Pov)

I woke up slowly feeling a bit of pain in my chest but I don’t think it was due to the witch messing with it, maybe the after effects of it but she isn’t currently playing with my heart. I looked up a bit as I saw Clem up and about moving around the house a bit so I get up slowly and I go over to her and place my hands around her waist.

“Morning sleepyhead.” I hear her say and I chuckled a bit and I nod.

“Yea, morning.” I mumbled as I pulled her closer to me.

“We have to go to my father today.” She says and I nod as I let her go and I stretched a bit then got my clothes on. I walked over to the kitchen as she set the bowls on the table and I went to go and get us some cups filled with water and I set that on the table as we both take our seats. I eat a bit of the food and I look to her.

“Are you doing ok? You didn’t seem so good on the way to bed… did you drink?” She asked and I shook my head.

“No, I didn’t drink at all I swear… just some chest pains but nothing to worry about.” I say as I felt my chest tighten a bit but then loosen when I told her not to worry about it. I looked to her a bit as she looked back at me.

“Are you sure you’re ok? I don’t want you going anywhere if you are sick.” He says and I nod.

“I’m good, thank you for worrying but I am fine, I’ve been through worse.” I tell her and she nods.

“Clem…” I tried to speak but I couldn’t as I looked to her a bit as she looked back at me. How was I supposed to tell her what I was going to have to do to her father, to her home, to her.

“Violet?” She asked and I looked to her a bit and I shook my head at this.

“Nothing, just… thinking some random thoughts is all.” I tell her.

“Random such as?” She asked.

“Hmm, what we should have for lunch today? Or maybe how I am going to fix this place up more.” I listed off some forms of random thoughts, now it was no lie that I have thought of these things before so it was just something to tell her.

“I would like to get some tea for lunch today actually.” She says and I nod as I take a mental note of this.

“Then we shall get the Princess some tea.” I joked a bit at this and we both had a bit of a quiet laugh at this. We finished our food and we washed the dishes, once we were done, I set the plates on the counter I look at her finger and I grabbed our rings and she looked to me as I placed hers on her finger and she placed my ring onto my finger after that I take her outside to the horse and cart where I helped her up and I took us to the castle. There I saw some guards posted by the wall and I went through with Clementine as I set the cart by the stables, I helped Clem off and we went to her father’s office and I got on one knee and bowed to him.

“Please stand.” He says and I do as told.

“Clementine, how are you?” He asked and I looked to her.

“I am well Lee, and you?” She asked him and he smiled as they hugged each other.

“I am fine as well, oh you received a letter, from the boy in the Richmond Kingdom.” He says as he hands her the letter and I look to it then to him.

“You will be escorting Clem to Richmond today actually, there’s a party for Princess Mariana and Clem was invited to go.” He says to me and I nod as I hear the paper be folded back and I look to the king and I nod.

“Of course, am I bringing more men with me?” I asked.

“No, just a simple trip, you shouldn’t be going through dangerous lands so I trust you.” He says and I nod at this and I look to Clementine as she nods at this.

“How many days will we be staying there?” I asked.

“A week at most, maybe more depending on what Clem wants.” He says and I nod at this. It wasn’t long till Clementine had left the room and I looked to the king.

“May I speak?” I asked and he nods.

“Something on your mind?”

“No, I just wanted to say that I appreciate the opportunity I had to be a knight in Macon Kingdom.” I tell him.

“You sound like something bad is about to happen, are we ok?” He asked and I nod.

“Yes sir, no one has come in or out of the kingdom without being checked and I haven’t seen any of the Delta Knights near the area either, I just wanted to tank you for allowing me to be a knight and trusting me to protect the princess and your people.” I tell him and he nods.

“Understandable, thank you for the words Violet and I am glad I allowed you to join the knights, best choice to make.” He says and I nod.

“Alright, is there anything else?” He asked and I shook my head no at this.

“No sir.”

“Then you may go assist my daughter in her packing and the other knights will set up her horses and you will be on your way.” He says and I nod at this and I head out to Clem’s room and I watch her as she packed a bit. I grabbed some of her clothes and placed it in her bags and I looked to her.

“What did the letter say?” I asked her and she looked at me.

“Nothing important.” She says and I look at her.

“Was it something that could make me upset?” I asked as she sat on the bed and I just looked to her.

“Maybe a little.” She says and I look at her.

“May I please see the letter?” I asked.

“I’d rather you not.” She says and I nod.

“Alright, that’s fair.” I say and I grabbed her clothing chest and looked to her.

“Shall we?” I asked and she nods as she gets up from the bed and links her arm with mine and I took her to the carriage and helped her inside and I set the chest on top of the carriage and tied it up. I then got to the reigns of the horses and I began to take us in the direction of the Richmond Kingdom. We didn’t talk for a while as I kept my eyes around the area to be safe and it was five hours into the trip before Clem said something.

“Could we stop in the next town?” She asked and I nod.

“Of course, Princess.” I say and I looked behind me to see her looking through the open window behind me to see her looking at me and I smiled a bit. Once we got to the next town I paid the stable man as he was to take good care of the horse and personal items that belonged to the Princess. I walked with her as she looked around a bit.

“Would you like to get something to eat?” She asked and I looked to her and I nod. She then goes up to a stall and orders something and as I come up to the princess the man hands her the food, she hands me one of the two napkins with food and I take a bite and smile a bit as it does taste good. We eat some of the food as we look around a bit, once done eating we have thrown our garbage away and we get up to a shop which Clem goes into and I follow her inside. I looked around to see some of the outfits and they seemed a bit, risky to wear in public. I also heard some talking coming from the women in the store and I looked a bit from the side of my vision and I looked back to Clem as she looked at a nightgown and I come up to her.

“Don’t you think these outfits are a bit…. Risky?” I whispered in her ear and she turned to look at me and smiled.

“These aren’t meant to be worn in public so that’s their purpose.” She says and I look at her.

“Besides, there is no men in this shop.” She says and I look around a bit to see that indeed there was not a man in this store, though I might look a bit out of place with how I am dressed and how I look, maybe that’s why the girls were talking. I looked back to Clementine as she grabbed a piece of clothing and I looked at her.

“I guess I look out of place than.” I muttered a bit as I looked to the clothes.

“Want to wear one?” She asked and I shook my head fast.

“No… Lord no, I wouldn’t look good… plus it uh… looks uncomfortable.” I muttered to myself a bit and I look at her.

“It’s ok.” She says and I nod as she goes and takes one of the clothing to the female store owner and asked to try it on. The female looked me up and down a bit as I came up and she looked to Clementine as she nods and takes her to one of the changing areas and I looked at the woman as she gave me a weird look as I went and stood next to Clem’s changing room. It was a while before I saw Clem hold her hand out a bit and I pulled the curtain back to poke my head through and I turned red as I closed my eyes.

“Hey it’s ok, I need help tying up the ribbon.” She says and I nod as I come in and I tie up the ribbon as best as I could with my eyes closed.

“So how does it look?” She asked and I kept my eyes closed.

“Violet?” I hear her ask and I take a bit of a peek at her in her outfit. It was a nice silky gown outfit it was so close to see-through but not completely and I cleared my throat a bit as I looked her up and down a bit.

“L-L-Looks good.” I stuttered a bit as I covered my eye with one hand. I hear her giggle a bit at this and she grabbed my hand a bit and moved it down but my eyes were still shut.

“You can look Violet.” She says and I shake my head.

“Nope, I um.” I tried to speak but stopped.

“Do you not want to see me?” She asked.

“I do, I just… in a more private area?” I asked and I feel her place her hand on my chest a bit and I took a breath.

“Just take one peek, I won’t tell.” She says and I think a bit and I open my eye a bit and looked at her fully and she smiled at me as she placed both of her hands on my face gently. I look at her a bit and she strokes my cheek a bit and I place my hand on top of hers. I chuckled a bit at this.

“What’s so funny?” She asked and I look at her, I look into her beautiful golden eyes.

“Your hands are small.” I chuckled out and she giggles at this.

“Your hands are big.” She retaliates and I smiled a bit at this.

“So… why do you want to get this… outfit?” I asked her as I looked to her.

“I was thinking… maybe I could use it as an excuse to get closer to you at night?” She asked more than says and I chuckled a bit at this.

“You don’t have to get this type of outfit to do that.” I tell her.

“But you like it.” She says and I nod at this.

“Yes, you indeed look very… beautiful in that outfit.” I tell her and she smiled as she moved her hands away and I look at her.

“I’m still getting it… if that’s ok.” She says and I nod at this and she nods as well and gets out of the article of clothing and I quickly move out of the room to give her some form of privacy. I kept watch till she exited out of the changing room and she purchased the outfit and they placed it in a bag and I helped take her out of the store. We walked around a bit more and got something for Mariana’s birthday, and something for the family for allowing us to come to their home for the week. I looked to Clementine as she placed the wine in her bag and I walked with her to the stables where I looked at the horses and made sure the chest was intact and not tampered with in any way, nothing looked disturbed except for the letter I saw at the top of the rope and I grabbed it to see the Delta seal. I looked to the stable man and I he looked to me.

“Did someone come to this carriage while we were away?” I asked and he looked to me then to the carriage.

“A nice young woman, but nothing was taken we got her away before she could try anything.” He says and I nod and I think to myself as I looked to the letter.

“Is everything ok?” I hear Clem ask and I looked to her as she had poked her head out the window a bit and I nod.

“Yes, everything is fine Princess… we’ll be on our way in a bit.” I tell her and she nods as she goes back in the carriage and I glared at the letter and placed it in my chest pocket and got back into place on the carriage and began our journey once more to the Richmond Kingdom.

“We should take a look around the kingdom before we head back home.” She says and I chuckled a bit.

“Is that what you would like to do Princess?” I asked.

“Yes, it would be nice for you to have a bit of a break don’t you think?” She asked and I nod a bit.

“It would but I don’t think that would be classified as a break.” I tell her.

“And what do you call a break?” She asked and I think.

“Well… having a mug of Ale, sitting by the fire…. Reading maybe chatting a bit with someone.” I tell her and I looked to the road a bit.

“Well if we have kids you’d never get a break.” She says and I laughed a bit at this.

“Oh, with a family it would be taking the kids out into the town to get them some sweets, then we would head to the river and swim during the summer, and we would just have some fun.” I say and I turn a bit and look at her.

“I could see you holding the little one as I take care of the older ones, you would be singing softly to the baby as they look up at you… and I would look at you and think you’re the most beautiful mother and woman in the world.” I say and looked back to the road a bit.

“So, when do you want the wedding?” She asked and I chuckled.

“Let’s get to me asking you to marry me part.” I say as I looked at the horses a bit.

“Well, when do you plan on doing that?” She asked and I think a bit.

“Well, it wouldn’t be that much of a surprise if I told you when I planned to marry you.” I tell her and she sighed a bit at this.

“We could just get married now; I don’t care we could have a big one later on but I would like for us to be together.” She says and I think.

“How about this… we wait a bit, before the summer, if you want to stay with me at that point… then I will get Aasim and he can signify that wedding.” I tell her truthfully, I wanted to be with her, but after last night I was just scared.

“Do you promise?” She asked and I nod a bit at this before speaking.

“I promise.”

“You swear?” She asked and I think a bit about this and I nod again.

“I swear on my life.” I tell her and I feel her hand on my back a bit and then looked to the roads again. A few hours would pass as we got closer and closer to Richmond Kingdom and I hear Clementine’s soft breathing and I took this time to look at the letter that was given to me.

 _‘Violet, you are to meet me after dropping the princess off at the Richmond Kingdom same stipulations apply, no weapons, no armor, just yourself, I do want to say that the scheduling of the attack may be shortened or waited out longer depending on how this meeting will go tonight, remember what you are supposed to do, there may also be some new things you will have to do again also depending on how this meeting will go, From: Minerva.’_ I read the letter and I rubbed my neck a bit at this and I sighed as I get to the stable of the castle where the Royalty of Richmond lived. I open up the carriage a bit and I looked to see Clementine waking up a bit as she looked to me and smiled a bit and I smiled back at her.

“Hey, we made it to Richmond.” I say and she nods a bit tiredly at this and I help her out of the carriage slowly so she doesn’t fall. I head the doors of the stable open and I look to see none other than the Prince of Richmond and his sister as they come up to us.

“Hello Princess Clementine, welcome to the Kingdom of Richmond.” The prince says and Clementine curtseys to him and I just look at him.

“And who is this?” The prince asked as he glared at me and I kept my one hand on the scabbard of my sword and I bowed just a bit to him.

“This is my personal Knight, Grand Cross Violet, of the Macon Knights.” Clem introduced me and I looked to him.

“Oh, so you were the one requesting me to help in the battles.” He says and I look at him.

“Yes… I did.” I tell him.

“Sorry I didn’t show but being the last male to the throne has a limitation on battles.” He says and I looked to him.

“Limitations, you could have sent some of your men, but regardless my Knights remained victorious without your help.” I tell him and he looked at me.

“That’s good, seems like Richmond won’t have to be involved with this war.” He says.

“Let’s not talk about this right now.” Clem says and I glared at the boy.

“Yes, Princess.” I say and I looked to her.

“Let’s head inside, you must be hungry.” The princess says and I nod as I helped Clem into the castle.

“Oh Violet, the gift.” Clem says and I nod as I grabbed the bottle of wine from the bag and handed it to the Princess who smiled at this.

“Oh, a good year too, my uncle and mother would love to try this when they get back.” She says and I nod.

“So, um… how old are you turning?” I asked.

“You never ask a woman her age.” The prince says.

“Oh, keep quiet Gabe, the knight is a woman so she can ask... I’ll be fifteen.” She says and I nod as she set the bottle of wine onto the table. I looked around a bit as we were taken to one of the common rooms and I watched as all three sat down and I looked around a bit with my hand on my sword.

“You can relax you know.” Mariana says and I just shook my head no at this.

“Oh, let her do what she wants.” Gabe says and I glare at him a bit.

“So how was the battle with the Delta?” Gabe asked and I glare at him a bit.

“Which one?” I asked him.

“The one you requested me for.” He asked.

“Right…. We won.” I say to him.

“That’s good.” He says and I gripped my sword a bit.

“Um, Gabe maybe you shouldn’t discuss this.” Clementine says as she placed her hand on top of mine and I look at her a bit then to Gabe.

“Oh, come on it couldn’t have been that bad.” He says and I looked to Clementine.

“Gabe.” Mariana says to him in a harsh tone.

“This isn’t a discussing matter; you weren’t there you shouldn’t be asking her these questions.” Clem says and I just keep silent.

“I can ask, nothing bad in asking.” He says an looked to me.

“Come on, what happened?” he asked.

“I was stabbed and killed then brought back to life, so shut the fuck up you weak bastard.” I say pissed as he kept pushing my buttons and he looked to me and glared a bit.

“I lost fifteen men that day I was almost the sixteenth is that what you wanted to hear? My blood was on the ground, my men died but we still became victorious without your fucking scrawny ass.” I say pissed.

“How dare you talk to me like that.” He says insulted but I don’t care.

“Gabe you had no right to ask those questions, she has every right to be mad at you.” Mariana says and he looked to her.

“I am the prince here, she is nothing.” He says and Clementine steps in front of me and I looked down at her.

“Don’t.” she simply tells me and I nod a bit and just keep my eyes on her.

“Clem why don’t you, me and Violet head into the town, there is still some daylight out.” Mariana offers and I looked to her then to Clem.

“That’s fine with me.” Clem says and I nod and I follow the both of them out the castle and we walk into the town since it was closer than Clem’s Kingdom, but that was because of the old king.

“I do apologize for how Gabe acted.” Mariana says as she looked to me and I shake my head a bit.

“You don’t need to apologize; I do apologize for how I responded though I shouldn’t have acted that way.” I tell her.

“Oh, no you were in the right, Gabe shouldn’t have asked those questions, my uncle will hear about this, he had his chance to go but he didn’t.” She says and I look to her.

“Your father was a knight correct?” I asked and she nods.

“Yes, he was, he retired a few years after you joined.” She says and I nod a bit as I have heard about their father but never really met the man.

“I heard about how the Delta was near your kingdom, do you need my uncle to send people?” She asked us both.

“We are currently trying to keep people at bay when entering the kingdom, but thank you for the offer.” Clem explained and I nod.

“What happened?” Mariana asked.

“Some of the guards have been lacking on the security is all, but Violet has that taken care of.” Clem says and I nod at this as well. We looked around the town a bit and the princesses got some items that they wanted, Clem got Mariana some chocolate and I looked around at the people a bit to see a figure in a dark cloak walking a bit in the crowd and I looked back to Clementine and Mariana as they asked if we should head back to the castle.

“Yea it’s getting a bit late.” Mariana says and we began our walk back. Once inside Clem and I were taken to the room that they had available for her and I saw the chest inside the room and I looked around a bit.

“I’ll see you in the morning you two.” Mariana says.

“Thank you, Mariana.” Clem tells her and she nods.

“Thank you, Princess Mariana.” I say as well and she smiled then left. I looked to Clem who was going through her bag and she pulled out the new nightgown she bought and I turned a bit red at this and she looked to me and smirked a bit and I turned around.

“Violet, I told you that you could look.” She says as I feel her hand on my shoulder and I looked down to her and she smiled a bit.

“I um… I know just a habit you know.” I say and she nods then kisses my cheek. I turn a bit and place my sword on the table but I didn’t look at her until she was actually changed into the night gown and I look at her. I looked her up and down a bit and smiled at her as she came up to me and kissed me. I couldn’t help but kiss her back and I placed my hands on her hips as she wrapped her hands around my neck a bit. We pulled apart and I smiled at her and I kissed her arm gently then looked back to her as she smiled.

“I’m going to look around the castle a bit if that’s ok? Then I’ll be back to sleep if that’s ok with you?” I asked her.

“You don’t have to do that, the guards here are overprotective if you ask me, after Mariana and Gabe’s father told them off that is.” She says as she moved o the bed and I looked to her.

“I know I just… you know me that’s all.” I say and she sighed a bit as I hand her the dagger.

“Alright, but I want lots of kisses when you get back.” She says and I nod as I kissed her and I headed out the castle and off the castle grounds to where Minerva wanted me. I looked around a bit and see her looking at me as I walk up to her.

“You seem to follow orders well.” She says and I look at her.

“I know you won’t really say anything, not much for you to say really, only to listen.” She says and I cleared my throat a bit at this.

“Remember when we made that deal all those years ago, you can’t lie and say you weren’t all for it.” She says.

“You tricked me, I-.”

“You went by the same emotions a lot of people have, to conquer the rule, to be happy and so on, you were acting on instinct.” She says.

“You’re forcing me to kill the one person who allowed me to be who I am today… the only man that let me be a Knight.” I tell her.

“But you would have done it if it as the old king?” She asked.

“I along with many others didn’t care for the old king, he was a monster, tried to make our king and Clem slaves just because of their skin color, before him the other king let slaves go because he wanted a peaceful kingdom, he hated how others weren’t treated with the rights that they deserved.” I tell her and she smirked at me.

“What if I told you that your king isn’t all that truthful.” She says and I glare at her.

“You make up lies on the spot.” I tell her.

“No, I show people what they truly desire, I can show you what the king wants, he wants to control other kingdoms, he wants to do what all kings do.” She says and I glare at her.

“The Delta is no better; you want me to kill the king so you all could take over.” I tell her pissed off.

“Ah but you wanted to rule as well, may I remind you I know what you wanted and do want.” She says and I look at her.

“I wasn’t thinking straight at the time, I was thinking of the actions of the old king not Lee.” I say and she looked to me.

“Are you sure about that?” She asked and I nodded at this.

“The assignment still stands.” She says and she was walking away before I spoke up.

“You have no idea… what I had been through… of course I would have thoughts like that even now, no one is pure at heart… my own family didn’t want me, I was an outcast and the only friends I had was Clem and later Louis…. After being isolated by the people when the old king was in charge I was treated like garbage before Lee and Clem became the new rulers when I had become the knight, I am today…. I can’t do it.” I tell her as she stopped and turned to me.

“You have to, now go.” She says and leaves and I gripped the side of my head a bit and looked to the side and I headed back to the castle. I looked at the door of Clem’s temporary room I sighed and walked into the room to see Clem laying in the bed asleep and I looked to the door as I put a chair against it and sat down as I looked to her. It wasn’t a long time that I sat there but it seemed like forever till I saw some movement in the bed and I looked to see Clem looking at me and I looked back at her.

“Come to bed.” She says and I looked to her a bit and I nod as I get up and I go lay in the bed with her. I looked down at her as she got closer t me and I couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at this.

“What’s so funny?” She asked.

“You cold?” I asked and she nods a bit and I looked to the end of the bed as I grabbed the heavy quilt and pulled it over the lighter blanket that we were covered by. I pulled her a little closer to me and I kissed her head gently.

“Are you ok?” She asked and I nod.

“Yea I’m ok.” I say to her as I rubbed her back.

“You sure?” She asked.

“Yea, I’m sure about it.” I tell her and I felt her kiss my neck and I look down at her and I kissed her on the lips. I don’t know what came over me but I couldn’t help it as she kissed me back and I moved so I was on top of her and I kissed her more. I felt her move her hands around my neck and I placed one hand on her side as I kept my other hand on the bed to keep me steady. We pulled apart and I looked at her as I moved my hand up her nightgown and I cupped her face a bit as I looked at her.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” She asked as I looked at her.

“I…. No, I’m not.” I tell her truthfully.


	6. Cannot Kill What is Dead

(Violet’s Pov)

I looked at Clementine as she laid beneath me, I saw the worried look in her eyes after what I just said to her and I was about to spill everything I wanted to tell her everything about the Delta, about what had happened to me when I was gone those three years, but before I could I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I gripped it a bit as I moved away from her.

“Violet?” I hear her asked worried and I felt the pressure on my chest get tighter and I coughed a bit as I tried to breath but it hurt so much.

“Fuck.” I muttered as best as I could.

“I’m going to get a doctor.” She says worried but the pressure in my chest stopped so I grabbed her hand to stop her and she looked at me as I smiled just a bit even in pain.

“Can’t have you going dressed like that.” I say and pull her to me and she looked at me worried.

“I don’t care, you’re in pain.” She says and I look at her.

“I’m not in pain trust me I’m ok.” I tell her and she looked at me.

“You just told me you weren’t ok and now you are.” She says and I sigh.

“I know… I mean… I’m not ok, that’s right just thinking about battle and what happened to me… but I feel fine with you.” I tell her and she looked to me as I pulled her onto my lap and she looked at me.

“I am fine I promise.” I tell her and she nods a bit at this and I nod and kiss her neck a bit to try and distract her, it would for a short while but I know Clem well enough to know she will ask me about this later, though I don’t blame her, she’s just worried that’s all.

“Vi.” She whispered as I slowly move my hand up her leg and to her thigh as I continue to kiss her neck.

“You good?” I asked her and I look to her to see her nod her head and I smiled a bit and kiss her neck again.

“Do you want me to continue?” I asked her as I pulled away and she looked at me then to the side a bit.

“I want you to but I.” she tried to say but I stopped her.

“If you feel uncomfortable then we don’t have to do anything but just go to bed, I don’t want you doing something you don’t want to.” I tell her and she looked to me then down at her lap and she nods a bit as she placed her hands together in her lap. I got a good look at her face to see she was red in the face and I kind of felt embarrassed myself that I actually wanted to do that with her. Not that I don’t want to but the fact that I am thinking of this right now.

“I’d like to go to bed, I’m sorry.” She says.

“No, you don’t apologize, this isn’t a bad thing to deny something you don’t want.” I tell her and she looks at me and nods. I help her back into the bed and she cuddled close to me and I held her waist as I closed my eyes and we both fell asleep. It was a while before I heard a knock on the door and I slowly woke up as I heard it again and I got up and made sure to cover Clementine up. I went to the door and moved the chair and opened the door to see Mariana and Gabe.

“Oh, I’m sorry were you two still sleeping?” Mariana asked and I rubbed my eyes a bit.

“Um, yes but Clem will be waking up soon, sorry for sleeping in.” I apologize.

“Oh no it’s still pretty early I do apologize.” She says.

“No, it’s fine, I’ll get Clem ready.” I say and she nods and I look to see Gabe trying to look in and I blocked his view a bit and he glared at me and I glared back. I then closed the door and I walk up to Clementine as I gently shake her shoulder and she looked up to me and smiled a bit as she placed her hand on my face and I grabbed her hand gently.

“Hey it’s time to get up.” I tell her and she nods a bit as she gets up and I look at her as she goes and gets changed. I turned around to give her some privacy and after a while a hand is placed on my shoulder, I turn to look at Clem and I smiled a bit as I grabbed my sword and put it in place on my side and we walked out. We headed to where Mariana was and Clem and her talked, I stood watch.

“Violet, is it ok if we head into town for some breakfast?” Clem asked and I looked to Mariana who was looking at me with some hope and I rubbed my neck.

“You don’t have to ask me if you can head into town you know.” I tell them as I walked up to them.

“Well, you would be forced to come, I wanted to ask if you were ok with it.” Clem says and I nod understanding why they would ask. Though in reality they didn’t need to ask but it was nice that they did, plus going outside for some air would be good anyway.

“We can go.” I tell them and Mariana was jumping with joy as we head out and I see Gabe following us. I kept a close eye on Clem and Mariana as we walked around the town to look for a good sit in area for breakfast. There was a small shop that had some tables and chairs inside the shop so we all walked in and sat down as we were given a paper and I looked at it to see it’s what they had to eat and drink.

“I’d like a mug of Ale and some ham with potatoes.” Gabe says and I looked to Clem who looked at the paper with Mariana, seemed like they were wanting some sweets more than an actual breakfast.

“And for you?” The owner asked and I looked to the paper again.

“Um… just some water with eggs and uh…ham.” I say and they nod as they take the order and I looked to Clem and Mariana.

“I want the same as her.” Clem says and I smile a bit.

“I would like the fruit bowl with a water please.” Mariana tells the owner.

“Alright and anything else?” She asked us.

“Another mug of Ale actually.” Gabe says and the owner nods as she goes to get the food and drinks. The lady came back with our drinks and I took a drink of my water as I sat closer to Clem as she placed her hand on my lap a bit. I thank the lord that we were at a table as I place my free hand on top of hers.

“So why did you get two mugs of Ale?” Mariana asked her brother.

“One for Violet, best Ale in the kingdom.” He says as he passed the mug to me and I look at it then to Clem who looked at the mug herself. I looked to Gabe and shook my head as I passed it back to him.

“No, I don’t want the drink, thank you for the offer.” I tell him.

“Denying a drink from a prince is disrespectful.” He says and I looked to him.

“Gabe if she doesn’t want to drink, she doesn’t have to, besides it’s to early.” Mariana says to him.

“Oh, come on Knights drink all the time.” He says and I look at her.

“No actually we don’t, if we did, we wouldn’t win in battles because we would be drunk all the time…. I make my men drink water when we are out, they drink Ale at home.” I tell him and he looked at me.

“Don’t have to try and act modest.” He says.

“Gabe my knights are different from yours, Violet takes care of them.” Clem says and he looked to her and smiled a bit.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to be rude on the topic.” He tells her and I look at him then to my water and to the Ale. Lord knows I would like to have a drink with this boy and his stupidity but I couldn’t.

“So, have you been here before?” I asked Marina and she nods.

“Yes, my uncle brought me here once, I really enjoy the fruit bowls here.” She says.

“Do they have apples?” Clem asked and Mariana nods and Clem looked at me and I smiled as we were given our food and I looked to the owner.

“Could we have a few apples as well?” I asked her and she nods.

“Of course, would you liked them cut up?” She asked and Clementine nods and the owner smiled as she leaves and we eat our food.

“We have one place I want to take Violet; the cook is amazing.” Clem explained to Mariana when she was asked if there was a place Clem would eat at.

“Oh, there’s always one place that has the best foods, oh will you two be staying for church this Sunday?” Mariana asked and I looked to Clem.

“No, we have our own priest that we go to, kind of had an issue with the one priest at our actual church.” Clem says.

“What kind of issue?” Gabe asked.

“He was talking bad about the Knights, and that was the first time he brought them up when Violet came in.” Clem says.

“Did Violet have her weapon on her?” Gabe asked.

“I know better than to bring my sword into the Lords home, but the priest was out of line when speaking about something he knew nothing about.” I say as I took a drink of water and I felt Clem tighten her grip on my hand a bit and I look to her a bit and then back to the table.

“Gabe, don’t you have to talk to Uncle about something about the party next week?” Mariana asked trying to descaled the situation and I looked to the food and ate a bit.

“Well yes.” He says.

“Ok, after breakfast please go talk to him.” She says and he nods. The owner comes back with some apple slices for Clementine and she holds one of the slices to me and I take a bite and she smiled a bit and so do I. Clem looked over to Gabe and I do as well to see him a bit angry but I don’t know why he was mad, all we were doing was eating. We finish our food and I went with Clementine as we paid the shop owner for the meal and the siblings walked out with us and Gabe left us.

“I seem to have to apologize on his behalf a lot.” Mariana said to herself.

“You shouldn’t have to; I don’t know how your kingdom is but there are some differences from our home.” I say to her and she sighed a bit and I looked to see a cloaked figure walk out the shop and I sigh internally as I see a messenger boy coming up to me.

“Grand Cross Violet?” He asked and I nodded as he handed me the letter and I put it in my pocket and thanked the boy as he left.

“A letter for you all the way out here?” Clem asked and I nod.

“It will happen a lot.” I tell her and she nods as we all just take a walk around the town once again.

“So, have you had any suiters?” Mariana asked Clem and I looked to them.

“Yes, as always, your brother being one, but I have one person on my mind.” She tells the young Princess and I look at her as she looked back at me and smiles as they both stand to each of my sides and I rubbed my neck.

“Oh, it’s ok Violet, I won’t tell anyone how you want to take Clem on a romantic getaway.” Mariana joked and I groaned.

“I heard you saw the letter I sent her.” I tell her and she giggled a bit at that statement and I sighed.

“Oh, trust me, I would love for someone to send me letters like that, it’s so romantic and risky.” She joked as she lightly shoved me.

“I um... yea.” I mumbled to this and we walked more.

“So, do you plan on marrying Clem?” She asked.

“Oh, please don’t talk about that right now.” I say a bit pleading and she looked to me as I looked at her sadly, she nodded at this.

“I do apologize I didn’t mean to intrude that much.” She says.

“It’s ok, Violet has a thing about that, trust me it was hard for me to get her to talk.” She says.

“So how did you two become friends?” Mariana asked.

“I used to work in the stables of the old king, when Clem’s father was able to take the throne I stayed as a stable worker till I was old enough to become a knight.” I explained to her.

“Violet was so quiet too, wouldn’t talk to me for days, I thought she didn’t like me.” Clem says and I look at her as she says this and I rubbed my neck.

“I’m sorry.” I say.

“No need to say sorry Violet, I know why you didn’t want to talk.” She says and I nod.

“I see you have matching rings.” Mariana says as she pointed to our hands.

“Promise rings.” I tell her.

“Oh, well they’re very nice.” She says and I nod and I looked around a bit. We went to a few shops and they would look around for a bit, I took some notes on what to get for the house back home.

“Violet this would look good.” Clem says as she shows me something and I looked at the cloth material and I nod at this.

“So, you got a home?” Mariana asked and I nodded.

“Yea it’s a bit of a fix up but we got the fencing partially done, I just need to get longer pieced of wood to hammer into the posts, I also fixed the one section of the home too but I’ll going to add another room to the house as well.” I say.

“Oh, for a study?” She asked and I think.

“I didn’t think about that, I might have to add a few more rooms than.” I say.

“What was the other room going to be for?” She asked.

“Oh um… well I want to take in orphans, so I was Going to make a big room for all the kids, separated of course.” I explained.

“Oh, how nice of you.” She says and I nod.

“We need to get a few farm animals too.” Clem says.

“I might buy some more land while I’m at it, I have enough for a few more acers.” I tell them as we walked near an open field and near a lake.

“You seem to have your life planned out.” Mariana says as we all take a seat by the lake.

“No, I just have some of my life planned I mean I’m only twenty.” I say as I lean on the palms of my hands as I lean back.

“Still, you have a bit more organized life than my brother in all honesty.” She says.

“Not to be rude but most male heirs don’t get their lives situated or they start getting it situated when they are about to die.” I say and looked to them.

“I won’t lie you aren’t completely wrong.” She says and I looked to the lake.

“I still haven’t figured out a lot of things in life.” Clem says and I chuckled.

“Yea but hey you try, at least you don’t act like the one girl I met, she was rude as all hell and just acted like the world owed her just for being born… can’t remember her name actually.” I say as I rubbed my hands together a bit.

“Winter is coming, any plans?” Mariana asked and I think.

“Depending on how things go, just a relaxing day and drinking some warm milk.” I admitted and Clem giggled a bit.

“And what would relaxing be?” Clem asked and I think a bit.

“Being with you.” I muttered.

“Oh, what was that?” I hear Mariana asked and I turned red as I look away from them.

“I admit to nothing.” I say as I turned away and they both laughed at this.

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed it’s sweet that you would want to be with someone, especially a loved one.” Mariana says and I looked down and turn back around a bit and looked to them.

“So, what else would you do?” Clem asked and I think more.

“Get a hog, have some friends over so we could have a nice dinner, never really got to do that when I was younger.” I say.

“Could I join?” Mariana asked and I nod at this.

“Yea, if you want.” I say and I think a bit as they talked more on how they would spend winter with anyone important, like family.

“Would you want to spend it with your family?” Mariana asked and I shook my head.

“No, they abandoned me.” I simply tell her.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know.” She says and I nod.

“It’s all good.” I say and look to the lake again. The sun was high in the sky and I looked to Clem as her and Mariana were talking about what they planned to do during the party and I just listened for a bit before I remembered the letter, I was given this morning. I decide that it wouldn’t hurt so I pulled the letter out and broke the wax seal putting the remains in my pocket and looked at the letter.

 _‘Hello, Violet tonight we will not be meeting due to the high on guard knights that have been walking around the kingdom of Richmond, we will meet again once you are back to the Kingdom of Macon with the Princess, this is your lucky break, though you should know that you have to do the assignment you are given make sure the princess doesn’t see this letter or you’ll be in a lot of trouble with her and your kingdom. From: Minerva.’_ The note said all this and I put the letter back into my pocket and rubbed my head a bit.

“Something bad in the letter?” Clementine asked and I looked to them.

“Just them asking me what to do and such, it’s nothing to worry about.” I tell her and she nods at this obvious lie. I felt bad having to lie to her on this matter but if I told the truth bad things would happen, I know it would happen.

“So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?” Mariana asked as we all get up and I helped Clementine up a bit.

“I heard there was going to be a firework show happening tonight, we should all go.” Mariana says and I look at her.

“What are you guys celebrating?” I asked out of curiosity.

“Oh, it’s just our annual festival of the stars, I think it was because of the many falling stars that fell from the sky years ago, so we hope to see it again around this time, it was quiet beautiful.” She explained and I nod.

“That would be nice actually, we should go.” Clem says and I nod.

“If that is what you two want then that is what we will do, but I do need to change.” I say as I pull on the shirt I had last night.

“And a bath.” Clem jokes as she holds her nose and I smirked as I inched closer to the lake.

“Wait don’t you dare.” She says.

“What I’m not doing anything.” I say in a playful way as I got closer to the lake.

“I swear if you go in that lake, I won’t talk to you.” She threatens but I know her, she can’t stop talking to me. I slowly take my sword off and I looked to Mariana as she tried not to laugh and I set the sword down and make a quick run into the lake and I dive into the water. I swam around under the water a bit before I resurfaced up and took a breath of air and slicked my hair back a bit as I heard Mariana laughing and Clem looking at me in utter shock that I actually did that. I couldn’t help but laugh at this as well as I swam around a bit and got up to the land and shook my head as I got closer to the two Princesses and Mariana laughed more and Clem looked at me as I got some water on her. I looked to her to see she was smiling a bit and then she began to laugh as well and I chuckled as I grabbed my sword from the ground and moved my hair out of my face.

“Maybe we should get you a haircut.” Clem says as she moved my hair from my face since it fell back into my eyes again and I chuckled.

“I can’t believe you actually did that.” Mariana says as we walked to the castle.

“Did what?” I hear and turn to see Gabe with another man and I bow a bit to the older man.

“Oh, nothing just having fun.” Mariana says and I nod.

“Why are you wet?” Gabe asked and I cleared my throat a bit.

“Decided to go for a little swim.” I say.

“That is irresponsible, what if someone hurt the Princesses, how did you even become a knight if you act like a child.” Gabe said and I looked at him.

“Gabe it’s fine, the Knights are watching the lands anyway, plus there is no harm in having some fun.” The man says.

“But Uncle.” He tried to retaliate but his Uncle stopped him.

“It’s fine Gabe, besides I’ve heard many stories of Violet, she’s responsible.” Their uncle says and Gabe doesn’t say another word and their uncle looked to me.

“Hello, I’m Javier their uncle.” He says and I nod and bow to him.

“Nice to meet you I am Grand Cross Violet.” I introduce myself.

“I know, I have heard a lot about you from Lee, he sent me a letter explaining you would be here with Clementine.” He explained and I nod as I looked to Clem.

“I’ll let you go and get changed, maybe we could talk later.” He says and I nod as Him and Gabe leave and I head to Clem and My room.

“I’m going to get changed, you can take a bath in the room next door to yours, we will leave later tonight.” Mariana says and we both nod as I head inside the room and Clem followed me in. I went and grabbed my bag and pulled some clothes out and set them on the bed.

“I still can’t believe you did that; it’s getting cold out and you could get sick.” Clementine says and I chuckle a bit.

“Hey, you remember when I dived into the frozen part of the lake, this is nothing.” I say to her and she looked at me.

“But still.” She says and I smiled at her then came up to her and placed my hand on her face and she looked up at me.

“I’m going to take a bath and then change.” I tell her and she nods as I move away and I saw that her face was red, but why.

“Um… could I join you?” She asked and I looked to her.

“I need a bath and well, less water.” She says and I chuckled a bit at this.

“If you want.” I say and she nods as she goes and gets her clothes and I head into the bathing room and go pump some of the water and put it to the fireplace and start up the flames to get the water nice and hot. It took a while but we were able to get the tub filled with warm water and I turn around and take my clothes off and I get in the tub. My eyes were closed and I felt the water rise a bit as Clem got in and she leaned her back against my chest and I opened my eyes as I looked to the back of her head.

“You ok?” I asked and she nods as she turned her head to face me and I smiled at her.

“Are you ok?” She asked and I nodded.

“Yea I’m good, it feels good to take a bath.” I admitted and closed my eyes again as I relaxed.

“Don’t fall asleep.” She says and I smirked a bit.

“I won’t, trust me I won’t.” I say and she nods as she grabbed something which I assume was a bar of soap and a rag. I opened my eyes after a few minutes and I got to cleaning myself and I smirked a bit as I kissed Clem’s shoulder and she leaned back into me and I keep my head in her neck as I kissed her. I felt her place her hand on my leg and I move my hand a bit around her waist, not touching her inappropriately.

“You could go higher.” She says and I look at her and I think a bit. I would like to but I decided not to.

“No this is fine.” I say quietly and she nods at this and I just held her closer to me. I kept my face in her neck and kissed it again and I felt her place her hand on my arm as I pulled her just a bit more to me. I felt her stomach move with her breaths and I closed my eyes a bit as I relaxed more into her. Until there was a knock on the door and I looked up from Clementine’s neck.

“Yes?” I asked as Clementine kept quiet.

“I can’t seem to find Clementine I needed to ask her something.” I hear Mariana ask.

“She came in to bring me my clothes and to take a bath after me.” I say, I mean it wasn’t a complete lie if I want to be honest.

“Oh, ok I’ll ask her later than.” She says and I hear her leave and I sighed a bit and then laugh a little.

“Oh Lord that was scary.” She says and I leaned my head on her back.

“Yea… but it’s ok I think we can trust Mariana not to tell.” I say and she nods. We finished up our bath and I put on my black pants and black shirt as well with a red sash and the Macon crest was embroiled on the left side closer to my heart. I turned to see Clem tying her dress up with the ribbon and I come up to her and kissed her cheek.

“Ready?” She asked and I nodded as we headed out and I grabbed my sword and we went to Marianas room where Clem knocked on the door and Mariana opened the door. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress that looked light to wear and heavy for the cold weather.

“Ready?” She asked and I nod and so does Clem. We all head out before Gabe decides to walk with us. We head into the town to see people celebrating and drinking, the kids were running around with some apples covered in something.

“Oh, caramel apples.” Mariana says as she looked around to see where they are selling the items. I looked to see Clem trying to hide the fact that she too was looking around and I smiled a bit as I looked and pointed in the direction of one of the shop owners handing a child the sweet treat and I take them over to the owner. We got four of the apples and I paid for the treats as the shop owner gave them to Clem and Mariana who handed one to her brother and Clem held mine and I took it after getting some copper coins back to which I placed in my pocket and then grabbed the apple. I took a bite and it was delicious and I looked at Clem who was smiling.

“So, you like apples hu?” Gabe asked as he moved in front of me and I glared at him as I moved to Clem’s other side and I felt her take my hand in hers and I don’t do anything but hold her hand back.

“Yes, they’re my favorite.” She says and I looked around and saw a cloaked figure looking a me before they turned away and I looked around then back to Clem.

“Well, we grow apples in our back yard, if you want the fresh ones.” He tried to brag and I just looked at him.

“Oh, thank you I may want to take some home.” She says and he nods at this.

“Hey maybe we should head out and play some of the games.” He says as he took her hand and she pulled away from him.

“Sorry but I have to be near Violet.” She tells him and I smirked a bit.

“Oh, come on I can keep you safe too.” He says and I glared at him.

“If the Princess doesn’t want to go with you then you can’t force her to do so.” I tell him.

“Oh, shut up will you, let her have some fun all she does is hang around you all day.” He says and I get pissed and was so close to pulling my sword out.

“Because I am her Knight, I have to be around her.” I tell him pissed off myself.

“Guys.” Mariana says but Gabe gets in my face.

“I am way better at protecting than you are.” He says and I look him in the eyes.

“I am not afraid of some worthless peasant like you.” He says and I pulled my sword out a bit before I felt the grip of Clem’s hand tighten around mine and I slowly let the sword drop back into the scabbard.

“Gabe stop you are causing more issues; I want to stay by my Knight so stop.” She says and I look to her.

“No, I’m not going to stop, come on peasant.” He says and shoves me which makes me let go of Clem’s hand so she isn’t pulled back.

“Come on, fight me, you were in battle once, you said I was weak I’ll show I’m not.” He says pissed and I see people looking at us.

“You are embarrassing yourself now stop it Gabe.” Mariana says but he doesn’t listen as he shoves me again and I back up a bit as I just looked at him. Some people were staring at us and I kept my eyes on him.

“Come on, draw your sword.” He says and he pulled his own sword out and I look at it but I do not remove my sword from my side and I just look at him. The people start to talk a bit in whisper and Gabe looks to me.

“Draw your god damn sword.” He says but I don’t.

“Gabe stop this right now.” Mariana says.

“Stop.” Clem also says at the same time and I just watch him as he ran up to me but I didn’t move as he stabbed me in the stomach.

“VIOLET!” Clem yells but I hold my hand up to stop her from coming up to us and Gabe looked at me with a smirk on his face but it’s gone when he looked to me and I just gave him a blank stare as I leaned into his ear.

“You cannot kill what is already dead.” I tell him as I pulled the sword out and there was blood coating it and I shoved him back. He backed away a bit at this and I place my hand up to the wound and acted a bit hurt, but really, I felt no pain at all. The people were still talking as Clem ran up to me and opened the bottom portion of my shirt a bit to check on the wound and Mariana was yelling at her brother.

“We need to get you to the doctor.” I hear Clem panic.

“No, it’s not that bad trust me, just a little patch up.” I tell her.

“But he just fu-.” She was about to swear but I stopped her.

“It is fine Clementine, lets just get some patches and medicine and I will be fine.” I say to her and she looked at me as if I was crazy.

“I’ve been stabbed before trust me I’m ok.” I tell her and her hands are shaking like crazy and she turned to glare at Gabe as he was still being chewed out by his sister as she decided to drag him home and I look at Clem.

“Come on, before I really start to feel the pain.” I tell her and she nods quickly as one of the doctors runs up to us and she just asked them for patches and medicine which she paid for and we walk away to a secluded area. I was patched up and she looked at me to see if I would really need help but I shake my head no at this.

“No, I’m good, thank you for worrying though but don’t worry yourself.” I tell her and she nods.

“If we have to go back home, we can.” She says and I shake my head.

“No, no it’s not fair to Mariana for her brother’s actions.” I say and she looked at me.

“He stabbed you, he actually stabbed you.” She says and I look at her.

“It’s fine, I’m ok.” I tell her and she looked to me then kissed me on the lips and I kissed her back. We pulled apart for a breather and I looked to her and I smile a bit and take her hand in mine. I hear the fireworks go off and I look up at the sky and so does she. We watched the fireworks a bit as I held her hand gently but she gripped my hand a little tighter. After a while when the last firework goes off, we get up and I lean on the tree a bit for support and we begin to walk back to the castle. Once in we went to our room and we both changed into our night gear and we laid in the bed, Clem placed her head on my chest saying something about wanting to make sure I am ok during the night. I don’t stop her as I slowly begin to fall asleep.


	7. Letter of Discovery

(Violet’s Pov)

-Five Years Ago-

**_I was marching with the other Knights in training, the rain was pouring hard on us and the mud was making us sink into the ground further and further. We were a bit bunched up together which made the ground worse but we weren’t allowed to speak on this matter. It was stupid it’s always so stupid but I couldn’t speak up._ **

**_“ALDON!” I hear and I stand up tall as the others move away and the grand cross comes up to me and glares at me._ **

**_“YES SIR?!” I yelled over the rain so he could hear me and I looked to him a bit as he glared at me._ **

**_“YOU MIND TELLING ME WHY THE HELL YOUR CLOTHES ARE DIRTY RIGHT NOW?!” I looked at him as he asked this very stupid question and I felt eyes on me._ **

**_“Because we’re-.”_ **

**_“I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” He yelled in my face and backed up a bit._ **

**_“BECAUSE WE ARE IN THE MUD WHILE IT IS RAINING!” I yelled out and he laughed at this._ **

**_“SO…. What do you think we should do?” He asked and I looked at him wondering I he was serous on this._ **

**_“WE SHOULD SET UP CAMP IN A STABLE AREA FOR NOW GET RESTED AFTER CLEANING UP AND MARCH IN THE MORNING SIR!” I yelled and he laughed._ **

**_“YOU HEARD HER BOYS SET UP CAMP IN A STABLE AREA!” The Grand Cross yelled and we all began to get to work. I was in the middle of pitching up my tent before one of the men came by and shoved me a bit._ **

**_“You must be real stupid.” He said and I looked to him._ **

**_“How so?” I asked._ **

**_“The enemy wouldn’t think to set up camp, they’d keep going.” He said and I looked to him._ **

**_“I mean, you are right but the Grand Cross didn’t say anything on this matter, plus we’re three days ahead of our training.” I say and the boy smirks._ **

**_“I’m Marlon.” He says as he holds his hand out to me and I shake his hand._ **

**_“Violet.” I introduced myself._ **

**_“I’m Louis.” The other boy says and I nod and shake his hand as well._ **

**_“You don’t seem much like you want to be a Knight.” I say as I looked to Louis._ **

**_“No, I’m the poet, I just follow and write down stuff to keep your spirits up, that and I’m a fast runner so if I need to deliver a letter, I’m your guy.” I tells me and I nod at this information._ **

**_“So, what are you doing here?” Marlon asked as I tied up the end of my tent to the proper poll._ **

**_“I want to keep someone safe, and I was a stable worker, not really exciting if you ask me.” I explained as I think of Clementine and I sighed a bit as I remember how sad she looked when I left to train._ **

**_“Isn’t that why we are all here?” Marlon asked and I nod._ **

**_“Yes, but I have someone special back home… an old friend that I want to help out.” I tell him and he nods._ **

**_“Same, I have a girl back home, her name is Brody.” He says and I nod._ **

**_“I wish I had a girl.” Louis says and I chuckled._ **

**_“You will one day.” I ell him as I pat his back._ **

**_“How’d you get in by the way?” Marlon asked._ **

**_“The New King helped me join, I’m actually friends with his daughter.” I say and their jaws drop._ **

**_“Wait, you are friends with Princess Clementine?” Louis asked and I nodded at this._ **

**_“I was friends with her before she became a princess we lived in the same orphanage when we were younger though she doesn’t really remember because she was far too young, she would visit me in the stables though once her father took her in so we’ve been friends a long time.” I tell them as we take a seat in my tent and I grab a small painting that Clem gave me of herself and I showed them._ **

**_“Wow, so you get special treatment hu?” Louis says and I shake my head._ **

**_“No, not at all, I told the King not to tell them that he wanted me to join, so I wouldn’t be treated any different._ **

**_“Well regardless, I think we are going to be great friends.” Louis says and I nod as we all just took a break and relaxed._ **

-Five Years Later-

I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door and I quickly sat up which also woke Clementine in the process. There was another set of knocks and I rubbed my face a bit as I got up and opened the door a bit to see Javier and Gabe.

“What do you have to say Gabe?” Javier said pissed as he smacked the boy in the back of the head and I stood a bit taller as I looked to Gabe as he glared at me.

“She wouldn-.”

“Boy you shut up unless you are to apologize, you know damn well that Knights aren’t allowed to draw their weapons at a royal member.” Javier says pissed and I looked between the two.

“Look even if he was to apologize, I wouldn’t accept it, he scared Clem and his sister and has already embarrassed your family enough.” I say.

“No, his father taught him better and he needs to apologize for what he has done, we do not tolerate that kind of behavior at all in this family.” Javier says and I feel Clementine behind me as she placed her hand on my shoulder and showed herself to the older man.

“Javier it’s ok if Gabe doesn’t want to apologize that’s fine, but my father has to know what he did to the Grand Cross, I do apologize in advance.” Clem says.

“No there is no need for you to apologize Clementine, and I did think you would inform your father of the event that took place, I have also sent a letter sending in my apology for how my idiot of a nephew acted in front of you and his own sister.” Javier says and I nod a bit at this as Gabe just leaves and Javier stays as he looked to me.

“Do you need a doctor?” He asked and I shook my head.

“No, thank you for the offer but I got patched up before we came back.” I tell him.

“I do have to ask, my nephew said something about you saying ‘You can’t kill what is already dead’ did you speak those words?” He asked.

“He must have imagined those words in his rage I couldn’t speak from the shock of being stabbed.” I lie to him and he nods then takes his leave and I closed the door and looked to Clem as she looked to me.

“You ok?” I asked.

“Let me check your wound.” She says and I sighed a bit and sat in the chair as she went and grabbed some bandages and medicine. I watched as she lifted up my shirt a bit and removed the bloody bandages and I watch as she patches up the wound after putting some medicine on it. I watch her as she gets up and looked to me then she throws the old bandages away and I stand up as she comes up to me and I look at her.

“You sure you don’t need a doctor?” She asked and I nodded a bit to this.

“Yes, I am sure I do not need a doctor, thank you.” I tell her an she nods as we go back to the bed and I lay down a bit as I look up at the ceiling, I feel Clementine lay her head on my chest again and I breath in a bit and place my hand on her back.

“I was dreaming about when I was away at training five years ago.” I say out loud and she moved her head to look at me.

“You did?” She asked and I nodded.

“Yea… it was when I met Marlon and Louis.” I tell her.

“Oh really?” She asked and I nodded.

“Yea… I don’t know why I had that dream though, I guess I just wanted to remember that day in my dreams.” I say out of random.

“Was it a good memory?” She asked and I think a bit.

“I guess, it’s when I first made friends while training, Louis was nice, and Marlon was ok I guess.” I think a bit as I looked down to her.

“What was your best memory?” She asked and I chuckled.

“When I met you.” I tell her and she hits my chest gently and I chuckled more at this.

“Well, it’s true though.” I tell her.

“Really?” She asked and I nodded.

“I don’t have good memories with my family and if I did, I don’t remember them, training with the other Knights was hell I mean some things were ok but it was hell on earth, battles of course aren’t fun and blah blah blah.” I mumbled as I looked to her.

“But when you and I became friends in the orphanage it was one of the best days in my life.” I tell her truthfully as I rubbed her back more.

“I don’t think we will be getting any sleep soon.” She says and I nod a bit.

“It’s still dark out though.” I mumbled as I lay my head back a bit.

“Well, that’s what happens when people wake others up, they lose sleep.” She says and I smiled a bit and rubbed her back again and closed my eyes.

“I might be able to sleep but I’m not to sure.” I say as I keep my eyes closed.

“When we get back home let’s just sleep in.” She says with a yawn and I smiled a bit more.

“Yea, lets do that.” I yawned and I finally fell asleep. I have no clue how long I got any sleep but I was once again woken up by a knock and Clementine wakes up and moved her head off my chest as I yawned and got up and went to the door and looked to see Mariana.

“Afternoon you two.” She says and I shake my head a bit and looked at her.

“Afternoon?” I asked and she looked to me.

“Ok I lied it’s morning.” She says and I laughed a bit and nodded.

“Sorry to wake you two up, my mother wanted us all to have breakfast together and since you are guests, she wanted you two to join as well.” She says and I nod and yawn a bit.

“Yea, sorry we were just woken up to early last night and…. Still tired.” I muttered a bit tired.

“I can ask my mom to have a family breakfast tomorrow so you two can sleep.” She says a bit concerned and I shake my head.

“No, No, it’s all good we’re up now so… it’s ok, we will be down in a bit, I do apologize for us being late.” I say and she nods a bit at this as she leaves and I closed the door to see Clem already up and getting dressed and I come up to her and I kissed her neck a bit.

“Morning.” I say as I placed my hands on her stomach and she placed her hands over mine.

“Hmm, to early.” She mumbled a bit and I smiled a bit as I kissed her cheek.

“Well, Mariana’s mother wanted everyone to have breakfast together, so it would be rude if we didn’t.” I say to her quietly and I moved away a bit as she got back to changing. I went to change my clothes. After a while I got my sword and we went to the dinning hall, Mariana and Clem sat next to each other and I sat next to Clementine. Gabe sat across from Clem while Javier sat a the head of the table and their mother was on his left next to Gabe.

“So, I heard about what Gabe had done.” Their mother says.

“I tried to apologize Kate, but the knight wouldn’t accept it.” He says and I look at him as the cooks placed the breakfast in front of us.

“Thank you.” Mariana, Clem and I say all together and the two girls giggled at this and I looked to Clem as she placed her hand on my leg.

“Well, if he apologized you should accept it.” Kate says and I look to her and clear my throat a bit.

“I don’t accept apologies that aren’t real, and besides he stabbed me in front of a bunch of your people.” I tell her and she looked at me.

“You don’t seem to understand.” Kate tried to say but Javier stopped her.

“Kate please.” Javier says and I look to them.

“No, when he apologizes it should be accepted.” She says and I look to her.

“Ma’am, we don’t accept apologies from people who stab us and act as if it was nothing, had he gone higher it would have torn my stomach and I would be dead, and the King would not like that his guard was killed because one boy was pissed off.” I explained to her and she looked at me as if I disrespected her.

“You listen-.”

“Mom, stop, Gabe did something very wrong and Violet doesn’t have to accept his apology.” Mariana defends and I look to her then to her mom and I feel Clem’s hand tightens a bit as she kept quiet on this and I look to all of them.

“What about a duel?” Gabe asked and I look at him.

“I don’t take duels from a prince.” I tell him.

“And why not?” Kate asked and I looked to her.

“Goes against all things I was taught, I am not allowed to draw my sword in a time of peace to a royal.” I tell her.

“He is asking for a duel.” She says a bit pissed.

“I am still not allowed to do that.” I tell her and I feel Clem place her hand on my shoulder and I look at her.

“What if I threaten Clem.” Gabe said and I looked to him.

“You touch her and This kingdom will be attacked for threatening the Kings only child.” I threatened as I looked to him and he took out his dagger and I got up quickly and stood closer to Clementine and Mariana got up.

“Will you stop it, so what he doesn’t deserve to have his apology accepted, what he did was wrong, now can we please just eat and go about our day?” She asked and I looked at Gabe as he put his dagger back and I felt something sharp hit my thigh a bit and I looked down a bit to see Clem had a dagger on her but she put it away before anyone could notice. I looked to him as he sat back down and I sat down as well, then we all ate and once done I took Clem back to the room and pulled the dagger from her dress and I looked at her.

“The hell is wrong with you?” I whispered pissed and she looked at me.

“I thought I would need it after what Gabe did last night.” She says a bit shocked and I sighed a bit and handed it back to her.

“I am sorry I just… I don’t want you getting hurt.” I tell her and she nods as she placed the dagger back in her dress and I look at her.

“I’m sorry.” She says and I shake my head.

“No, no it’s ok.” I muttered and I sighed as I hear a knock and I opened the door to see Mariana.

“I’m sorry but do you two want to head out?” she asked and I nod a bit.

“Yes please.” I say and she nods as we all head out into the town and I sighed a bit as I rubbed my neck we spent a few hours out and I felt a tug on my shirt to see a messenger boy as he hands me a letter and I look to him then the letter to see a different seal that I don’t know about. The boy just leaved without asking if I was the right person for the letter and I look to see my name on it. I opened the letter and read it.

 _‘Grand Cross Violet, I have been given some information on the family you are currently staying with and I must inform you that the prince Gabe has other motives set in his mind, I suggest going into his room and checking his desk, here is a letter from the Delta and there might be some important information on it. From: A Concerned Citizen.’_ The note said and I looked to Minerva and Clem as they talked then back to the note and I put it in my pocket as I come up to them.

“Mariana was your brother given a letter at any point before we arrived?” I asked.

“Yes, but he said it was from a girl that confessed to him, why?” She asked.

“What did the Seal on the letter look like?” I asked.

“There was none… is something wrong?” She asked and I shook my head.

“No just… wondering why he would want to stab me and all.” I say and she looked to me and I rubbed my neck at this.

“Oh, well we can head back if you need to as-.” But I stopped her.

“No, no it’s ok I was just being uh... paranoid is all.” I say to her and she nods a bit at this and I looked to Clem who was looking at me a bit worried but I shook my head at this.

“Sorry um, let’s just hang out.” I say.

“Oh, the party is tonight by the way, Sarah will be there.” Mariana says and Clem nods.

“She likes to read a lot.” Clem says as we walked around a bit more and I decided to get Mariana a gift from me which was just some sweets she was looking at when we got into the town. It was about an hour later before we headed back to the Castle as the two talked.

“I do have to apologize but we will be leaving tomorrow, but I will be sure to come back and visit later on after the holiday.” Clem explained and I looked to her as she looked to me and I nod at this as we go into the Castle and to Mariana’s room.

“Violet mind giving us a little alone time, we need to talk about something in private.” Mariana asked and I looked to her then to Clem who nods and I nod to her.

“I will be in our room than, I’ll be back at what time?” I asked.

“Give us an hour?” Mariana asked and I looked to Clem to see if it was ok and she nods at this. I nod back as they closed the door and I rubbed my neck a bit at this then head to mine and Clem’s room but as I touched the door, I think about the letter so I head out to where I think Gabe’s room would be. I opened the door to see no one and I take a look to see a desk and I open up the drawers to look for anything. I was honestly hoping this boy wasn’t smart enough to burn the letter like I did. I try to open one draw but I couldn’t and saw that it was locked and I growled a bit at this and I looked around but couldn’t find the key, so I have to head out and stay in the hall a bit before I head back to mine and Clem’s room. I think for a while on where the key could be, or I could just go to Javier and ask him to have the drawer open, I mean if it’s in concern for the safety of Clementine I would like to make sure no one here is associated with the Delta. I looked to see that the hour was almost up so I head back to Mariana’s room and I knock on the door.

“Are you two good?” I asked but I hear nothing and I opened the door only to get splashed in the face with some water and I opened my eyes to see Clem holding her dagger and Mariana looking at me a bit scared and I wiped my face of the water and I looked to them.

“Sorry we heard voices and we just got scared.” Marian says a bit panicked and I looked at her.

“Did you hear what they said?” I fully alert as I closed the door and looked to them.

“Something about getting the Princesses, I can’t remember, they didn’t sound like our normal guards, and I don’t know.” Mariana says panicked and I looked to both of them.

“Ok, we should go to Javier about this.” I tell them and Mariana nods quickly and I watch as Clem placed her dagger back in hiding and I nod as I take them both out of the room. My hand on the hilt of my sword as we went to Javier’s office to see him working before he looked to us.

“Hello girls.” He says but stopped as he saw how scared Mariana was.

“What is going on?” Javier asked as he came up to us.

“Sir, I need access to your nephews’ desk, I was given a letter saying something about the Delta and your Nephew and then there were guards talking about the princesses to the point it scared them.” I tell him.

“Gabe wouldn’t have anything to do with that kind of kingdom, he might be annoying but he wouldn’t let his own sister get hurt.” He says.

“Sir please, if I’m wrong, I am wrong, but if I a right then I need to escort Clementine out of here and it would be wise of you to let me bring Mariana as well just until we can get things figured out.” I suggested.

“I don’t think that would be-.” I grabbed the note from my pocket and slammed it into his chest and he looked at me as he grabbed it.

“If you don’t do this now, I will have to mark this kingdom as Delta affiliated because you don’t want to just make sure.” I tell him and he looked to me after he read the note and he rubbed his neck a bit as he nods and we head to Gabe’s room where Javier knocked on the door and Gabe opened it.

“Gabe we need to look in your desk.” Javier says and Gabe looked at us.

“Why?” He asked.

“Just… I got a letter saying you were basically working with the Delta, and I just want to make sure it isn’t true.” He says and Gabe looked to me then to his uncle.

“I’m not working with the Delta.” He says and Javier sighed as he opened the door more and looked through the desk and tried to open the locked drawer.

“Gabe open it.” He says.

“It’s not locked.” He says as he goes to it and it opened up and I looked to Javier then back to Gabe as he opened it and there was a letter with the Delta seal on it. I go up and grab it and looked to it then to Javier then opened the letter and read it out loud.

“Dear Gabe Garcia we would like to thank you for your current information on where the Princess and her Knight will be at this time, we would also like to thank you in your assistance in the Battles as well when you sent in you knights to help us in our cause, if there is a chance that you can get to the knight and kill them that would help us even more. Regards Lilly.” I read and looked to both the men.

“I NEVER-.”

“GABE WHAT THE HELL?!” Javier yelled.

“I AM NOT WORKING WITH THE DELTA!” Gabe yelled back and I looked to Clementine then to Javier.

“We are leaving, this place is going to be marked as Delta alliance.” I inform him.

“Woah hold on if you do that then a war will break out with innocent people.” Javier says.

“This note says your knights are working with them, that Gabe was ordered by them to get me killed, and you expect me to not think that there are Delta sympathizers in your kingdom? The best thing for you to do right now is let Mariana come with me and Clem till you get this figured out, but until then I have to mark this area as Delta because of his actions that make it seem so.” I say and point to Gabe.

“I DON’T WORK FOR THEM; I WOULD NEVER HAVE CLEM HURT!” He yelled at me and I glared at him.

“YOU TRIED TO KILL ME LAST NIGHT SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!” I yelled and I was a bit shocked at myself for it but I was pissed, I deserved to be pissed.

“Ok… ok Mariana you go to Macon Kingdom till we can get this sorted out, but please don’t attack us.” Javier says.

“I will have the kingdom marked, so you best better find out fast because the moment I hear news of an attack from your kingdom, hell will be upon you because of him.” I say as I looked to Gabe and We walked out and I take the letter with me and I glare at the hallway as we went to get our things packed up. It wasn’t long till I had both Mariana and Clem in the carriage and I looked to them as Mariana looked a bit distraught and I sighed a bit as Javier and Gabe tell them their good-bye’s and I see that Kate is not to be found. I question it and make sure to take not of this as I get to the horses and we began to head in the direction of the Macon kingdom.

“I’m sorry.” I say.

“For what?” I hear and I looked to the road a bit.

“That your birthday didn’t go so well.” I say to Mariana as I keep the horses at bay.

“Do you think my brother is really working for those people?” Mariana asked.

“I don’t know but the thing is I have to keep Clementine safe, and since you were talked about by the knights I want to make sure you’re ok as well… I will have a guard with you at all times to make sure you are watched.” I say and I kept to the road and saw another carriage as it came in our direction.

“That’s Sarah.” Mariana says and I stopped the carriage so Mariana could speak to them.

“It would be best if you headed back home right now, something important came up and I can’t be at my hoe till the matter is settled.” She explained.

“Oh, I am sorry I hope things get sorted out.” Sarah says.

“Wait, why don’t we have your party at my home? It would be a shame to have your birthday completely ruined, plus we aren’t that far, the horses could get rest up and Sarah along with the knight can sleep.” Clementine offered and I looked to the other knight and then to Sarah.

“If that is what the Princesses desire, we must keep them happy.” I say and we all agreed as we headed back to Clementine’s kingdom. I think for a bit as I have to warn the king of this news but we can’t attack Richmond, not yet.

“We have t tell my father.” I hear Clementine say and I nod.

“Yea, but we can’t attack Richmond not yet.” I say as I keep watching the road.

“Wait you can’t.” Mariana says.

“Mariana, if your brother has anything to do with the Delta then he was putting you, Clem and anyone else in danger, then there is the fact that he was ordered to try and get rid of me that makes him look even more guilty.” I say.

“Gabe may be a dumbass I know that but h wouldn’t get anyone killed, he’s to afraid to go to battles himself.” She says.

“So, he let’s others battle for him, look until we can get things sorted out we just need to keep our guards up, I just want to make sure you and Clem ae safe, and when we get to Macon, we need to inform her father of what happened last night and what we found today.” I explained.

“How did you know the note was in his desk?” She asked.

“I received a letter while we were in town, it was from a concerned citizen and I just needed to make sure it was legit… so I snuck in his room and the one drawer was locked so I had no choice but to believe.” I tell her and I keep looking at the road.

“I…. I don’t know what to think.” She says.

“It’s going to be ok; Violet will make sure everything is ok, I can make sure everything is ok.” Clem informs her and I nod a bit at this. I kept riding even when night fell and I rubbed my face a bit. I knew by now the princesses were asleep so I just kept riding out to the castle. It wasn’t a long time before we finally get to the castle, it was early in the morning and I set the horses in the stable and I rubbed my eyes a bit as me and the other knight got the princesses. I opened the door and saw Clementine waking up just a bit and I smiled at her as she looked to me and I look at Mariana as I helped them both out and I got them settled in her room with Sarah as well.

“I need to talk to your father.” I tell Clem as she and I stood outside the room a bit.

“We can do that in the morning my dad is still asleep, trust me we can wake up early and deal with it tomorrow, you’re tired I know you are.” She says and I look to her.

“I’m sorry but I have to inform him now.” I say and I looked to Sarah’s knight as he nods and I take my leave and head to the Kings Office. I knock on the door a bit to hear someone respond.

“Come in.” I hear and I opened the door to see Minerva.


	8. The Past is Haunting as is The Future

(Violet’s Pov)

-Two Years Ago-

**_“So, what do we do now?” I heard as I looked to Marlon who was standing by the medic bed and I think. I looked to Louis who was trying to be helpful to me in any way he could then I looked back to Marlon._ **

**_“Only thing I can say right now is to do some recon and look at where they are camping, once we know that we can set up some men to make an ambush in the middle of the night.” I tell him and he nods a bit at this._ **

**_“Who should we send?” He asked._ **

**_“The best I know is, you and Mitch, if you can get any more people to go that you think will be best is, that is up to you.” I tell him and he nods._ **

**_“I can do that, is there anything else?” I hear him and I sit up a bit._ **

**_“Mind bringing the nurse back in here?” I asked and he nods as he goes out the tent and I lean back a bit._ **

**_“Your wounds starting to hurt?” Louis asked and I nodded a bit._ **

**_“Yea, chest is killing me.” I tell him. I then hear the tent fabric move a bit and looked to see the nurse as she comes to my side and hands me some medicine and water. I took it and drank the water a bit. Louis then left the tent and I relaxed a bit as I tried to get the pain to go away but it didn’t._ **

**_“Are you doing ok Knight?” She asked and I nod a bit._ **

**_“Yea just… getting stabbed doesn’t help.” I tell her and she smiled a bit._ **

**_“You know some nurses have been known to be Witches.” She says out of random and I look at her._ **

**_“Yea but you aren’t one… are you?” I asked Minerva as she looked to me._ **

**_“Oh, dear heavens no, that would be a sin.” She says and I looked to her a bit and I sit up but she stopped me._ **

**_“Hey don’t move to fast, you might reopen the wounds.” She says and I looked at her a bit panicked._ **

**_“You aren’t lying to me, are you?” I asked and she looked to me as she helped me sit up a bit more._ **

**_“Look, I am a witch but I’m a good one, I wouldn’t hurt a soul, but you can’t tell anyone or they will think you’ve gone crazy.” She says and I looked to her and I whipped my face of sweat and I cleared my throat._ **

**_“Hey… I want to show you that I am a good Witch, let me show you your future.” She says and I looked to her a bit frightened at the fact that she was a witch and I basically told her I owed her for saving my life._ **

**_“I uh… um.” I tried to say but she grabbed a bowl of water and set it on m lap and I looked down to see some images of a kingdom, and it was glowing a bit as I watched the image in the water a bit._ **

**_“Wow.” I say to myself as I watch it a bit. I have never seen images like this in any way, I was told to stay away from Witches because they would lie to people but this was fascinating how magic was._ **

**_“Keep watching.” She says and I do as I see someone come out of the Castle and then two more people._ **

**_“Who’s that?” I asked._ **

**_“You, your daughter, and The Princess.” She says and I chuckled a bit as I see Clementine with a little girl and I look to the child to see them look a lot like me and Clem together._ **

**_“That’s not possible, women can’t have children together.” I say as I moved the bowl away but she put it back to my lap._ **

**_“Oh, it is, some of us Witches can help women have children together.” She says and I looked to the image more._ **

**_“Why are you showing me this?” I asked as I watched the images move more, I was chasing the little girl around and I picked her up as I watched as Clementine walked over to us and gave me a kiss on the cheek._ **

**_“You know you rule the Kingdom of Macon in this image.” She says and I look at her._ **

**_“I… I don’t understand.” I tell her and she moved the bowl away and I look to her._ **

**_“You Violet Aldon, will one day rule Macon, you will be married to the princess and you will have a child together, I just showed you the future.” She says and I look to her._ **

**_“You said I ruled Macon first… shouldn’t I have been married to Clementine first?” I asked and she looked to me._ **

**_“Yes, I did mean that.” She says and I look to her a bit then I sighed a bit as I started to fall asleep._ **

**_“Sleep, we will talk more later.” She says and I nod a bit as I laid back and final passed out._ **

-Two Years Later-

I looked to see Minerva sitting at the king’s desk so I quickly closed the door and I locked it then looked to her as she was twirling the pen in her hand and she smiled at me.

“Seems like you got my letter.” She says and I glared at her.

“Did you plant that letter in Gabe’s desk?” I asked and she looked to me.

“No, he really did receive a letter from Lilly in regards to the battles, he does work for the Delta but his uncle didn’t know.” She says and I look to her.

“How do I know you aren’t lying, like before.” I tell her more than ask and she looked to me.

“I am not a complete liar; trust me I don’t want you getting hurt if it isn’t by my own hands.” She says and I look to her.

“So, he really is working for the Delta?” I asked and she nods at this.

“But his other family members didn’t know, he kept that a secret.” She says.

“Who else knows?” I asked her.

“Just his Knights, himself and maybe some crazy people on the streets.” She says and I look to her.

“Minerva…. I can’t.” I try to tell her but she comes up to me.

“Come now Violet, you can’t go back on the deal.” She says.

“I cannot do that to him… what about the future you made me look, it looked peaceful, how can I expect Clem to marry me if I kill her father, the king.” I tell her and she placed her hand on my cheek and I look to her.

“Oh, trust me, she won’t know it was you that did it, because you will not tell a soul about any of this, but if she does find out.” She says as she shows me an image in the fireplace and I look to the fire.

“HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?” Clem yells to me as I stood over her fathers’ body with a bloody sword in my one hand.

“I had to; you don’t understand.” I say as if it was a normal conversation.

“YOU KILLED HIM!” She yelled. then the image went away just as I turned to face myself.

“W-W-Why were my eyes like that?” I asked scared as I saw the look of the devil within myself and I looked to her.

“Because you couldn’t do as told, I had to do something in order to get the job done… and that is the effect of what will happen if you don’t do this before the time is up.” She says and I look at her.

“Your future was that of you always killing Lee, I never showed you when we first met because you would have taken back the agreement we had.” She says and I look to her.

“I want to take it back now; I’ll do something else.” I begged her.

“You’d get yourself killed?” She asked and I look at her.

“You would need to commit treason to the king and have yourself hung in front of the entire town.” She says and I looked to her then to the ground and to the flames.

“What will happen if I take that deal instead of taking the Kings life?” I asked and she showed me the images in the flames once more.

“Violet Aldon, for the treason of the king and the people how do you plead?” The courts men asked and I looked around for someone but it seems I couldn’t find them.

“Guilty.” I say once I gave up on looking for the person, I saw the rope being tied around my neck as my hands were tied to my back, I couldn’t move at all. I looked sick and pale, beaten as well as I saw Louis come up to me and prayed for me.

“I looked down just as they kicked the stool below me.

“What did I do?” I asked and looked to Minerva as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

“You not only kidnapped the princess, but you took something from her that all royals value when giving away their daughter.” She says and I shook my head as I paced the room.

“No, fucking…” I think a bit as I grabbed the knife on the table but before I could do anything Minerva grabbed the knife and she glared at me.

“You know you cannot be killed unless I am the one to do it.” She says.

“THEN DO IT!” I yelled and she looked to me.

“I can’t do any of that to either of them, for fuck sake the King took me in he let me be what I wanted to be and Clem… for fuck sake I can’t hurt her, not like that, I would have rather died in battle if I knew this was going to be my future.” I say as I sink to the floor and place my back on the desk and looked to the books on the wall. I think for a bit as Minerva come to me and looked to me and I look at her.

“Have her kill me.” I tell her.

“Pardon?” She asked and I look to her.

“Give Clementine permission to kill me.” I tell her and she looked at me with wide eyes.

“You would rather have her kill you then to rule with her?” She asked.

“I cannot kill the King, I cannot do that promise you ask of me, but have her kill me on our wedding night, give her a letter that showed I was a treasonous and have her possessed or something so she doesn’t know what she had done was of her own will.” I say to Minerva as she looked to me and thinks and looked to me.

“Hmm, that could cause some issues.” She says.

“Please… I can’t fulfill what you want I just can’t.” I say as I looked to the ground.

“Fine… if you want death so badly, I will do as such, we can find another wa to invade the kingdom.” She says as I look up to see her pull out m heart and it glowed a bit and I look to her.

“She will kill you on the day of your wedding, you won’t know when but it will happen.” She says and I nod as I looked to the ground Minerva left the office and I just sat there as I think and think and I slowly get up and leave a letter for the king. I then leave the office myself and walk in the halls with nothing left to do as I finally got to the door to Clementine’s room. I looked at the door a bit and opened the door to see Clem, Sarah, and Mariana all sitting on the big bed and I looked to Clementine a bit as she looked back to me.

“Violet?” She asked as she got up and I just looked down at her.

“I am going to head into town for a bit and have a few drinks… Sarah’s knight will watch over you three until I can get back.” I tell her but she grabbed my hand.

“No, you will not, you are to stay here.” She says and I saw her eyes change a bit as she froze and I looked to her.

“It’s ok… I will be back.” I tell her and look to the other Princesses and nod to them as I leave the rom and head to the closes tavern and I sit at one of the barstools and place some gold on the table as they gave me drinks. I continued to drink and drink and drink as I got more and more wasted from the Ale and other forms of drinks. I rubbed my face a bit as I felt a bit sick but I drank one more mug and I looked to see the sun was close to the sky and I slowly got up and began to walk around the town a bit as I made it to the castle. I looked to see Marlon and Louis talking with each other and I smiled as I go up to them.

“Hey.” I say and wave to them and Marlon covered his nose.

“You reek of alcohol.” Marlon says and I nod.

“Drank a lot.. last nigt.” I muttered a bit as I stumbled over my words.

“Dear lord how much did you drink?” Louis asked as they took me too the knight’s barracks and I laid on the bed and laughed.

“Shit if I know… just a lot.” I say and look to the ceiling.

“Aren’t you supposed to watch Clementine, what would the king think if you left her unguarded?” Marlon asked and I shook my head.

“Fuck this shit, Clem is ok.” I tell them as I sit back up.

“Nope, you are not going near her while drunk.” Louis says.

“I’ve been drunk around her… she came to me.” I say and lay back on the bed again and place my hands on my face.

“Are you ok?” Louis asked.

“I have a sin to confess dear man.” I muttered and looked to him.

“Well, I uh… what sin?” He asked.

“I talked to a Witch, she put a curse on me.” I say then laughed as they looked to me.

“She’s drunk she didn’t mean that.” Marlon said.

“I AM A GOD!” I yelled and got back up before I was set back on the bed.

“It’s like taking care of a child.” I hear Marlon say.

“I am no kid I am a fucking God.” I tell him.

“Sure, sure, and I’m the queen of England.” He says and I look at him.

“You are?” I asked.

“No, you know I’m not.” He says and I shake my head a bit and lean on Louis a bit.

“Poet mark my words but I do believe that a knight and a princess deserve to be happy together right?” I asked.

“I suppose if the knight is from a royal family.” He says.

“What about me? Can I be with a princess?” I asked him.

“I don’t think so.” He says and I wave him off and get up.

“I am going to be with a princess, and he name is Clementine.” I say and before I could take a step out, I was pulled back.

“Violet you know how the priest will act if he sees you like this, especially with you confessing something like that.” Marlon says worried for me and I pat his cheek.

“You look out for me but I love Clem I want to marry her so badly.” I say and look at the ground a bit.

“We know you do but don’t say it so loud or others will hear.” He says.

“So? I WANT TO MARR-.” But I was cut off with a hand to my mouth and I licked the hand and they pulled away.

“Eww gross.” I hear Louis say.

“I demand to go to Clem, I am ok.” I say as I pull away from them.

“No, you can’t go to her like this.” Marlon says as he sits me in the chair and I look to him.

“I swear I won’t do bad, there’s two more here.” I say a I look to see two Marlon’s and two Louis’s.

“You know you can’t talk about this in the public, you liking her isn’t exactly pure.” Louis says and I glare at him.

“It’s pure, I’m better than any man, I don’t want to be with her just to give me kids, I like her for her… not a fucking pervert.” I muttered the last part and shake my head a bit.

“No, I mean… Carver would make it seem like the devil is tempting you two.” Louis says.

“Fuck that old fucker, he talked bad about me as if he knew what battle was… I HAVE NO HEART BECAUSE OF THAT BATTLE!” I yelled and they both looked to me as I felt tears go down my face and I looked down.

“Fuck this.” I say and got back up again but I was shoved back in the chair and I looked to the two men.

“Violet what is going on?” Marlon asked and I looked to him.

“Richmond… the prince there is part of the Delta… he was supposed to kill me but… he didn’t.” I laughed the last part and looked down.

“He stabbed me… in front of Clementine… tried to kill me… he works for the Delta but the other family members don’t know.” I say and looked to the two men.

“Did you tell the king?” Marlon asked and I nodded.

“I left a note for him in the office…. I think.” I muttered and I leaned back in the chair and looked to them.

“Violet, do you think you should take a break?” Louis says and I shook my head.

“Can’t I don’t want someone else watching over Clem.” I say.

“No, no I mean… maybe you and Clem should leave the kingdom for a bit, have a time out on your own.” Marlon said and I looked to them.

“I can’t.” I say.

“Yes, you can… look you said the other princesses were here right?” Louis asked and I nod.

“How about you explain that you are going to take them out to an Oasis the hot springs we found on our way back home from the battle, plus you came pretty early.” Louis says and I look at him.

“How the hell did you know.” I say and grabbed his shirt as I pulled him to face me.

“It’s early in the morning Violet it takes almost a day to get to the Richmond kingdom.” He says and I think about it and I let him go and sigh.

“You must be really stressed about this information.” Marlon says.

“Well fucking… Gabe didn’t go to battle for us but he worked with the Delta, then he says he would never hurt Clem but works for the fucking enemy that wants her dead?” I asked and Marlon nods.

“Ok I get it, it’s a weird thing to process… look we can head to the hot springs, bring some friends have a break, Lord knows you haven’t had one since our early training days.” He says and I think a bit.

“A road trip… ok yea we can do that… you and Louis can come… Aasim, Brody, Ruby… the Princesses.” I muttered as I think.

“Yea, just a big family vacation.” Marlon says and I nod as I get up.

“I have to go tell Clem, I’m ok, I won’t be bad.” I say and they nod a bit as I walked out the barracks and I head to Clem’s room. I knocked on the door to see Clementine in her nightgown and I couldn’t help but lean down a bit and I kissed her neck.

“Oh My.” I hear and look to see Mariana as she fanned herself in a joking manner and I look to Clem who was red in the face.

“I’m sorry.” I muttered.

“It’s fine just... only when we are alone.” She says quietly and I nod as I walk in and close the door.

“You reek.” Mariana says.

“Lot of drinks… still drunk but ok.” I tell her then sit down on the floor and Clementine comes next to me with some water and I grabbed it and took a drink as she sat next to me.

“So, you are drunk?” Mariana asked and I nod a bit.

“Not bad to do something bad but ok.” I say and she nods as I lean my head back on the wall.

“Oh, I was thinking of taking some time off.” I say as I look to Clementine.

“That’s good, I told you, you needed to take time off.” She says and I look at her.

“But I want to bring you and some friends.” I say and she looked to me.

“So, it’s not really a day off.” She says and I shake my head.

“No, I mean… I want to bring you with me, but I want you to bring friends too.” I say and she looked to me and then to Mariana.

“Ok, that seems fair.” She says and I nod a bit at this and I looked to them just as Sarah was waking up.

“Plus, it would make up for how I acted during your birthday.” I tell Mariana and she nods.

“Ok I can agree to that.” She says and I nod as I closed my eyes a bit.

“You need to sleep.” Clem says and I just nod a bit and I feel something cover me as I finally passed out. I am going to guess a few hours passed as I finally woke up to see Clementine at her desk as Mariana and Sarah were reading some books and I slowly got up.

“She’s awake.” Sarah says and Clem looked to me and she came over to me as she handed me another glass of water and I take a drink then set the glass down. I look at her as she sat next to me and I take a breath.

“So how was your nap?” she asked and I nodded.

“Good I’m going to assume.” She says and I nod again as I lean my head on her shoulder a bit.

“Not talking much hu?” She asked and I shook my head a bit as I closed my eyes again. It wasn’t long till I hear a knock on the door and I get up quickly to see the king walk in.

“Oh, Violet I just got your letter.” He says and I nod at this and bow a bit before I falter a bit.

“Are you ok?” He asked and before I could talk Clementine talked.

“She’s just really tired father, I was hoping if we could request a few days for her to get some rest.” She says to him.

“Hmm, though with the information I was given I don’t know.” He says.

“Please father, she will still be watching over us but she needs some time to relax, plus she said I could invite some friends and she would bring some Knights with her as well to watch over us.” Clem says and I look to the king as he looked to me.

“Ok, so long as you are still being watched, and if there are other knights that should be fine as well.” He says and I nod at this.

“I can still watch.” I tried to say but I felt a bit sick and covered my mouth a bit and he looked to me and sniffed the air a bit and looked to me sadly.

“Take a few weeks off.” He says.

“A week and A half.” I said.

“Two weeks.” He says and I look to him a bit and he nods at this and so do I. He then leaves the room and I looked to Clem as she stood next to me and I lean on her a bit.

“Sorry.” I mumbled to her and she rubbed my back.

“It’s fine… now lets start planning a bit on this trip you wanted.” She says and I nod as I go and take a seat with her and the other Princesses as we plan out the trip. It was a while before we got everything settled out and who we were going to bring with us on the trip, it was going to be Me, Clem, Mariana, Sarah, Louis, Marlon, Aasim, Brody, Ruby, Duck who was Clem’s friend in the neighboring Kingdom which is on our way to the springs, we are also going to be bringing Clem’s new friend Omar, and then Mitch was also going to be with us as well. I lean back a bit and rubbed my face as I think of what else to do with this new found time I had, and for the limited time I would have in the near future. I looked to Clem a bit sadly but before she could see my expression I looked back to the paper as I think about what to do for the trip.

“Alright, so we have everything planned out, anything else?” Sarah asked and I shake my head to this.

“Not sure.” I say and think some more.

“Do you need more time to rest?” Clementine asked and I shook my head no to this.

“No, I’m good I still need to work today at least.” I say and she nods.

“Ok, but if you need to sleep please tell us.” She says and I nod as I get up and stretch a bit.

“Ok, we should head outside today.” I say to them.

“We should have a small picnic in the gardens, something simple for today.” Sarah suggested and he other two agree to this and I nod as we all head down to the kitchen and Clem and I work on making the simple foods, like a sandwich, some fruit, mostly small berries oranges, and apples. I looked to Clem as she worked on a sandwich a bit and I looked back to my work. We finished the food and I helped them take it outside to the chairs and table, they all sat down with Sarah and Mariana on one side and I sat next to Clementine. They all grabbed their food and Clem handed me some of the fruit and I looked to her.

“I hear fruit is good after you drink a lot but then again, I am not to sure on this.” She says and I chuckled a bit.

“It’s bread that helps but only before you drink, always eat before you drink too or you get drunk faster.” I tell her and she nods and I eat the berries a bit.

“So, Clem says you haven’t had a break since you first became a knight?” Sarah asked and I looked up and nodded a bit.

“Yea that is true… this will be my first vacation in years.” I say to her and she nods.

“I know the hot springs we will be going to, they say that women go there for some help in their marriages.” She says with a blush and I think a bit before my face also turns red.

“Oh uh, I didn’t know that.” I say and rubbed my neck at this information.

“I mean it’s not just for that I mean but it’s used for that type of stuff mostly.” She says and I nod and look to Clementine whose face was red and I felt her hand on my lap as I looked to her a bit. We ate a bit and talked for a while on what else we were going to plan and how long the trip would take, I decided that I would ask Clem to marry me at some point during this trip, it was going to be in private since I didn’t know how the people in that kingdom would react to that type of proposal but I wanted to have a special day with just Clem. The other knights could be trusted with the other princesses, or at least I hope they could be.

“We can head out tomorrow to get Duck, we just have to tell the others that they will be coming as well.” Clem says and I nod at his and see Louis and Marlon walk up to us.

“Well, this is adorable, Violet acting like a lady.” Louis says and I threw a berry at him.

“Hey, it’s the truth though.” He says and I shake my head at this.

“Hey, Violet got two weeks off, we planned a vacation and wanted to know if you two could come with us as extra protection, and so you can have a break as well.” Clementine explained as I ate a slice of an orange and looked to the both of them as they looked to me.

“Violet actually asked for time off?” Marlon asked as he looked to me.

“No, my father gave it to her, though Violet wanted less time off but my father made it two weeks.” Clem says and they nod.

“Yea sure who else is coming?” Louis asked.

“Brody, Mitch, Omar, Aasim, Ruby, and Duck.” I say and then point to the three princesses.

“And of course, the three princesses.” I add in and he nods.

“Ok, that seems like a good idea.” Louis says and I nod a this and I finished the orange and cleared my throat.

“We leave tomorrow than so we can get Clem’s friend, and that will give you time to get Brody to come with us.” I tell Marlon and he nods. After a few hours the night was finally coming through and the two princesses left to Clementine’s room and I looked up to the stars.

“You really like the stars hu?” She asked as she sat next to me and I nod at this.

“Yea, they’re calming… plus it’s fun to make my own constellations.” I say and I point to one set of stars that were in the shape of a heart.

“See, that’s in the shape of a heart, so I would give it something, like a personality.” I say as I think a bit.

“Loving, Kind, Caring.” Clementine says and I looked to her as she sat next to me and I looked to the sky.

“Sounds like that would be you.” I say to her and I felt her hand on top of mine and we just relaxed a bit outside as we pointed out some stars. When it got later, I took Clementine into her room and she pulled me in and handed me a pillow and blanket. I took that as a sign that she wanted me to sleep in here tonight and I nod as I set the pillow and blanket onto the floor an it wasn’t long till I felt a body next to me and I look at the body to see it was Clementine as she came closer to me and I put my arms around her and pulled her closer to me.

“I love you.” I hear her say and I froze a bit at those words and I nod a bit as I kissed her head.

“I love you too.” I say to her as I go to sleep again.


	9. Let Me Go

(Violet’s Pov)

I woke up a bit to feel Clementine shivering a bit and I pulled more of the blanket over her as she moved a bit closer to me. I held her close to me as I tried to process what all had happened yesterday and I sighed a bit at the memories. I got up a bit and left the room as I looked around the halls and I saw two guards on my side and they nodded to me as I went and looked to see the King in his office and I knocked on the door. He looked up to see me and waved me in and I come into the room and bowed to him.

“So, you will be starting your vacation tomorrow?” He asked and I nodded a bit to this.

“Yes sir.” I simply say and look at him.

“Violet… I think you should be taken out of the guard.” He says and I look up at him with wide eyes.

“No, you… I.” I tried to argue but he stopped me.

“You were drunk, I could smell the alcohol on you, you are to guard my daughter and now two more princesses at that.” He says and I look at him. I don’t speak on this because it is true.

“I’m sorry Violet, I can’t have my best knight acting like that… maybe you can come back after a while but… you can’t be apart of this kingdoms knights anymore after what I saw yesterday… maybe it’s the stress of what happened, I know you were deemed dead and came back but… I’m just sorry.” He says and I nod at this and I don’t speak anymore. What else was there for me to say.

“Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?” he asked and I cleared my throat a bit and think.

“Am I taken out of the guard permanently?” I asked and he thinks on this for a bit but nods and I nod as well at this information. I just lost the one job I really wanted, that I dreamed of having for years on end, and because I was stupid, I lost it. I looked up to him and I stood tall a bit and he looked at me with some concern but instead I talk but a bit quietly but enough for him to hear me.

“Um… the note I left, um… I forgot to mention that the family didn’t know of the prince’s actions and that we should still be on alert… have some guards posted at the edge of the kingdom to be more active, and some extra guards near you… and the princess at all times.” I tell him and he nods.

“I will be sure to put that into effect…. Again, I’m sorry Violet.” He says and I nod as I leave the room and take a few breaths as I head to the Princesses. I opened the door to see them all getting up and I look at Clementine who was sitting up from her sleep and I look at her as she looked to me.

“Ehem, I need to talk with you… alone?” I asked and she nods.

“After I am dressed?” She asked and I nod and leave the room and wait outside for her. I didn’t look at the other guards and I heard the door open and I see Sarah, Mariana and Clem come out the room and I take them to the dinning hall for their breakfast. I pulled Clem to the side before she entered the room and I looked to her.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” She asked and I looked at her.

“Princess Clementine, I am no longer going to be your Guard for the remainder of the time, your father the King has ordered me to…. To be taken out of the guard due to my actions yesterday…. So, after the vacation I will escort you here one last time.” I tell her and she looked at me with wide eyes and I felt her try to move but I stopped her knowing what she was planning to do.

“I agreed with him on this manner, I was drunk and in your room with two other princesses, I reeked of Alcohol I… have proven myself unfit yesterday and I agreed with him.” I tell her.

“NO! you always wanted this, and you aren’t going to fight it?” She asked and I looked to her.

“I can’t if he allowed me to get away with that, he’d have to do it for all the knights, it’s not…. It’s just what I did was wrong Clementine.” I tell her.

“BULLSHIT!” She yelled and I looked to her. Shocked at this anger she had.

“Well… since you aren’t going to be part of the knights… you have no job…. I’m hiring you as my own personal guard, I tell you what you do, not my father, not the other guards no one but me.” She says.

“Clem-.” I tried to stop her.

“No, you haven’t been back home for so god damn long, so what you had a few drinks you never did me wrong, you never hurt me, you were stressed, you…. I want you as my personal guard Violet, and my father cannot do anything on it because you work just for me.” She says and I look to her.

“I’m sorry… I can’t.” I tell her.

“And why not?” She asked.

“Because what if one day I do end up doing something wrong to you, what if one day I’m so far gone I end up hurting you in the worst way possible hu?” I say to her as I remembered what Minerva showed me. I’m scared, petrified at the thought of doing any harm to Clementine.

“I… You can’t I want you to stay here, I want you to be with me, you can’t go.” She says and I look at her and I saw the look on her face.

“Don’t plan anything stupid please Clementine.” I tell her and she looked to me.

“I’m not planning anything.” She says and I look at her.

“Yes, you are, you make that face when you are planning something.” I tell her.

“So, what if I am? You won’t accept my offer to be my personal guard, I have to think of something else, either that or I just run away.” She muttered the last part and I looked at her.

“You are not running away…. Just… let it go Clem, we get to spend two weeks together, lets just… make it last ok?” I asked and she looked to me and nods a bit.

“What if I did run away?” She asked and I looked to her.

“Then I would return you back here.” I tell her simply.

“What if I want to stay with you? We could just live together, not be bothered by anyone?” She asked and I thought a bit at this, that would be a dream come true, to just live with Clementine, to have a family with her. I sighed a bit at this and looked to her.

“I know… I know you want to stay with me, or well me stay with you it’s just… if you knew what I knew then you wouldn’t look at me the same way again.” I tell her and she just looked to me. We go in and have breakfast and after we are done, we go and grab our bags and I take them to the carriage. I looked at Clementine as she got in the carriage with the other princesses. I sighed a bit as I closed the door of the carriage and I saw the others coming up to the stables with their horses and carriage of their own. I set out the path but didn’t talk to anyone for a long time, not until we got to the neighboring kingdom where Clem just got out of the carriage and I went to stop her but the door opened and out came a young man, looked like he was the same age as me or maybe younger. He got his horse and bag and I placed it on the top of the carriage and we began our long trip to the hot springs. It was a day before we made a stop into the one town and I set the horses at the stables as everyone got up and out to stretch. I hopped down and paid the stableman and went over to everyone as they finished up on their stretches.

“Ok so I propose we go out and have some fun.” Louis says and I look to him.

“Or we can just grab what we need and head out?” I asked.

“That’s no fun, besides listen, we are in the town of music, poetry, romance.” He says as he places his arm around my shoulder and I look at him as I listen to the music a bit and I sigh.

“Ok, ok, we can have some fun, we just need to be back here before the sun goes down.” I say to them and they all agree. Mariana and Sarah decided to go with Duck, then Brody, Marlon, and Louis went together, Omar, Mitch and Aasim along with Ruby decided to go together, the only ones left were Clementine and I and I felt her grab my hand and I look to her as we walk into the town. I listened to the music a bit and saw the small musicians in the center of the town as people danced and laughed and celebrated, but for what I don’t know. I looked down at Clem as we walked and I think about her offer and I shake my head a bit getting it out of my head.

“This is nice, just us relaxing.” She says and I nod as I look around then I look at the ring on her finger. I start to wonder if people think we are together.

“Welcome to the town of Wellington, not to be confused with the castle Wellington.” I hear as a woman come up to us and places some flower crown on our head and I move back a bit at this.

“Oh, sorry if I scared you, we just love visitors.” She says and I nod a bit at this as I look away and rubbed my neck a bit at this.

“Thank you.” Clem says and I nod at this as well. I looked wound a bit as we kept walking through the town, people would welcome us here and I would keep quiet as Clementine would thank them, we stopped at one shop that had these sweets and I buy some for me and Clem to eat as we kept walking around.

“This is good.” I muttered a bit.

“That’s great, see you can have some fun.” She says and I nod a bit at this as I looked around more. It wasn’t long till we finished walking around the bigger part of the town and I see some blacksmiths working on a sword. I feel myself being dragged to them and I looked at Clem as she looked at the daggers and I shrugged a bit at this. I’m here to have fun, so might as well do so.

“Ah I see you like this dagger.” I hear a man speak and looked up to see him. He looked oddly familiar, so I walked up to Clementine as she nods to the man and I look at the dagger as well. It was a fine piece of workmanship if I have to be honest, the handle was made of gold with a emerald at the far end of said handle, the blade itself looked really sharp and I looked to Clem as she looked around. I hear a clatter and look up to the man as he stared at me but I don’t know why he looked so familiar.

“Violet?” He asked and I squinted a bit at this and nod a bit.

“Dear god you’ve grown.” He says.

“Pardon me but do I know you?” I asked and he nods a bit to the question and I just look at him as he tried to speak a bit.

“I am… well I am your father.” He says and I see in the corner of my eye Clem looking up quickly as I looked to the man and I chuckled.

“I am sorry but my father lives in the kingdom of Macon last I checked.” I inform him.

“Well, we did, your mother and I moved from Macon to Wellington to try and start a new life.” He says and I look at him more.

“I… uh well that’s good, you seem to be doing well.” I tell him.

“Thank you, I see you are doing well yourself, what brings you here?” He asked.

“I am on vacation.” I tell him.

“Oh, vacation?” He asked and I nodded.

“Yes, I have some free time, but I am with the Princess and her friends.” I tell him.

“Oh, so you did make it as a knight, that’s good, I remember when you were little you would run around the home with your grandpa and grandma saying how you were the brave knight to keep them safe.” He says and I frown at this a bit. I don’t remember much of my childhood mostly because the only images that would come up were me and Clementine.

“I uh, I was a knight… I am no longer one.” I tell him.

“What caused that to happen?” He asked and I feel that he is actually concerned.

“I got drunk, and the king didn’t like that especially when I have to guard his daughter, but I know I deserved to lose that position.” I tell him and he looked a bit sadden at this.

“Drinking in our family is never a good thing, that’s why your mother set you in the orphanage, I was an angry drunk and she just didn’t want me to hurt you.” He says and I nod at this.

“Nothing to do with Grandma?” I asked him and he sighs.

“I should have never said those words to you, you had no idea what had happened and I don’t blame you, the shock of it happening… I drank more and more I wasn’t a good father I will admit to that.” He tells me and I nod to this, at least he is willing to admit he was wrong.

“Hey, since you aren’t a knight, maybe you could live on the farm with your mother and I we… she would really want to see you again.” He tells me and I shake my head at this.

“I have a home in Macon, lots of land too, um… but I can come and visit.” I tell him and he nods.

“I do want to tell you that… you have a younger sister, she’s only a year old, you should meet her if you want that is.” He tells me and I am a bit shocked at this fact and I nod just a bit.

“I would like to, maybe on my way back from the Hot Springs, what is her name?” I asked.

“Irises… her name is Irises.” He tells me and I nod at this.

“Thank you for telling me… um… may I get this dagger please?” I asked as I pointed to the one Clem was looking at. He grabbed it and a small leather holder for it. I was about to grab my coin pouch but he stopped me.

“It’s on the house, please, after what I’ve done.” He says and I look to him and I nod.

“Thank you.” I tell him and he nods. I then take my leave and Clementine follows me as we leave the area and I take a few breaths.

“How could you talk to him so easily?” She asked and I looked to her.

“Pardon?” I asked.

“You talked to him, even though he treated you wrong.” She says and we keep walking.

“He seems to be trying to turn his life around… besides I don’t want the old man to die thinking his eldest daughter hated him…. I don’t really hate him, he was a drunk, and did try to hurt me many times… besides if they never gave me up, I wouldn’t have met you.” I tell her as I hand her the gift and she looked to me.

“But how could you talk to him like that, shouldn’t you be mad?” She asked and I looked to her sadly and sighed.

“I am... I am mad that they didn’t write to me telling me they moved, or that I had a little sister, though I didn’t try and look for them either so I am no better.” I explained as we walked some more.

“You’re not acting like you usually do.” She says as she put the holder around her waist and I just looked to her.

“Might as well try to make the best of the worst situation… besides, I have a little sister, so I have to be nice if I want to meet her at least once that it.” I say and look forward.

“Vi.” She says and I look to her.

“Hm?” I hummed out a bit and she looked down a bit then to me.

“Nothing, it’s not important.” She says as she walked ahead of me and I rubbed my neck as I followed her. Hours were passing us by and I looked to the church a bit and think.

“Need to send a prayer?” Clem asked and I looked to her and shook my head.

“No… no I don’t just thinking is all.” I tell her and she nods a bit as I still looked to the church and I sighed a bit.

“Actually, I should go talk to the priest a bit.” I say and she nods as we head to the church where a man was lighting the candles and I go up to him as Clem sat in the pews and grabbed the bible.

“Hello, you seem like you have something to say My Child.” He says and I nod a bit.

“I have a confession.” I tell him and he nods as he leads me to the confession booths and I take my seat as I think.

“Tell me what is on your mind child.” He says and I think.

“Father, should I forgive my parents for giving me up… they have a new life and a new daughter, but never came to see me.” I say.

“I know we say to honor thy mother and father, but how long have they not been in your life?” He asked and I think.

“Since I was Eleven so ten years, almost eleven.” I say to him.

“Oh, but have you done well in your life without them?” He asked.

“I don’t know father, I just lost my job as a knight for one stupid mistake, I am honestly no longer useful I can’t keep a promise that I had no part in knowing in.” I tell him.

“Stress can cause you to think this way, but what you can do is change it, yes your parents gave you up but you say you were a knight, would you think you would have been one had you stayed with them?” He asked and I think.

“I don’t know… maybe not.” I say.

“The lord is watching over you child, he has made your path the way it is for a reason, but you won’t know till you have passed on.” He says and I take a breath.

“Father I have another confession.” I say.

“And what is that?” He asked and I think before I speak.

“Father is it really a sin to love another woman?” I asked and he kept quiet on this.

“My child, it is not my place to speak but the bible says to love the sinner not the sin, if you believe it to be a sin that is what you think besides, this is the town of Romance, women marry women and men marry men, it is not my place to send judgment onto those who love the way they do. If you love this woman then keep her close, do not push her away.” He says and I think on this a bit.

“I don’t think it is wrong or a sin, but others might.” I say.

“Then they will not reach heaven for it was said that they have no right to judge, they are not the Lord, and the Lord has yet to do anything bad to these lands even with the people of the same gender marrying each other…. do you think this woman doesn’t have the same feelings?” He asked and I nod.

“She does, she wants to get married but with her status she has to have an heir.” I tell him.

“Give a child a home than.” He says and I looked to the side where the priest sat.

“Pardon?”

“You said your parents gave you up, do the same for a child and take them in, show them love and kindness, show them that people care for them and love them.” He says and I nod a bit at this.

“Thank you, father.” I say to him.

“Anytime my child, now please have some fun while you are here, do not worry.” He says and I nod as we leave the booths and I go up to Clementine who sat the book back in it’s spot and she looked up to me.

“Feeling better?” She asked and I nodded.

“A bit yes.” I tell her as we walked out of the church and I see Louis and Marlon and wave to them.

“Hey we were about to head back to the carriages.” Marlon says and I look to the sky to see it was getting late.

“Right, we should leave.” I say and begin walking to the carriages.

“You doing ok?” I hear and look to Louis as he walked next to me and I nod.

“Yea… just saw m father, found out I have a sister, in the same day I was basically fired from my job.” I say and he looked to me.

“Wait you have a sister?” He asked.

“yep…. And she’s a year old.” I tell him.

“Well still a sister, you should go see her.” He says.

“I can see her on the way back from the Hot Springs, right now I just want to relax a bit, I mean I am on vacation.” I tell him and looked to him a bit.

“Well, I have never seen this side of you before… are you sure you’re ok?” He says and I nod.

“Yea, just trying to relax into this new thing… it’s going to go well I hope.” I say as we get to the carriage and I see the others. We all get ready to leave and I start out on the path to the Hot Springs. It was another two days before we finally reached the Hot Springs and I finally get to take a break. We set the horses in the stables and I go to the small Inn and get us a few rooms and anything else we would need for the next week and few days.

“The Host Springs are open all hours of the day and all hours of the night so if you need to use them now it’s fine, we have indoor ones and outdoor springs as well, also make sure to be careful, it’s going to snow soon and being outside in the springs can make you a bit dizzy.” She says and I nod at this.

“Um, is there anything else here for uh… couples?” I asked and she looked to me.

“I have friends that are a couple and just wanted to know for them is all.” I sort of lied at this and she nods a bit.

“Oh yes, we have some private springs for couples, there’s a trail that leads up int the meadow, best time to go there is in the afternoon and stay to look at the stars so be sure to have a tent it’s not safe to come back down at night.” She explained and I nodded at this.

“There’s also a girl here that didn’t have such a great birthday and I want to make it up, is there anything for that?” I asked and she thinks and nods.

“We can make a cake for her if you’d like, and set up the one private dinner areas just in case we get more company during your stay.” She says and I nod as I pay extra for two cakes and the private dinner for all of us to go to. After this she handed me the keys. I walked out to the others and handed them their keys and I looked to Clementine who was trying to grab her bag but I grabbed it instead and looked to her. As I showed her the key to our room.

“The other princesses should be fine.” I say to her and she looked to me and then she looked to Mariana who was messing around with Duck and Mitch and Sarah was just looking at Mariana as she did this. Clem looked back to me and nodded a bit at this and we all headed to the rooms and I decided that I would go to the hot springs.

“I’m going to head to the springs.” I say.

“Oh wait I want to join.” I hear Clem say as she went and grabbed a towel and I nod as I grabbed mine and we went outside and took our clothes off, we got into the spring and I sighed a bit at the heat and relaxed a bit.

“This is quite nice.” I say.

“Hmm, yea.” I hear and I feel Clem sit closer to me.

“Hey room for a few more?” I heard and looked up to see Brody, Sarah, Mariana, and Ruby. I nod a bit at this and they all got in and I covered my eyes a bit to not look at them and I hear a giggle.

“Oh, come on Violet we’re all girls here” Mariana says and I shake my head.

“So, I’m still respectful.” I muttered and I heard the others laugh including Clementine.

“Really, last time I checked-.” But before Clementine could finished, I covered her mouth with my eyes closed.

“Ok, I get it.” I say and sighed a bit as I opened my eyes and only looked to Clementine. Who was smiling a bit and she leaned up to whisper in my ear.

“It’s kind of cute that you only want to look at me.” She says and I turn red and lower myself into the water more covering the bottom half of my face as the girls laughed at this and I sighed a bit to myself.

“So since we are here, what else is there to do?” I hear Ruby asked and I sat up a bit to speak.

“Hmm, we could go into the town for a bit you know, also there are some activities for couples here, so Brody and Marlon can go make out in the woods.” I joked and felt water get splashed onto my face and I chuckled.

“Hey, it’s true though.” I laughed a bit.

“Yea well you can go make-out with a tree.” She says and I chuckled.

“Bet you I will, maybe if I’m drunk enough I will.” I say and Clem hits my shoulder.

“No drinking.” She says.

“Come on it’s a vacation, I can have a few here and there.” I say to her and she looked at me and basically told me we would talk on this later.

“Well what else is there?” Mariana asked.

“Well, we are going to have dinner here, we get a private room though I paid extra for Mariana’s party.” I say to her.

“Oh a party, well we need to get some gifts.” Ruby says.

“Oh no, you don’t have to this is enough.” Marian says to her.

“Don’t be so modest, we haven’t had a party in years, when was the last one we had?” Brody asked.

“For me it was before I left to training for the Knights, Clem wanted to throw me a huge party but we settled for a small one.” I tell them as I kept my eyes on Clem who held my hand under the water.

“Mine was before Marlon Left for the battle three years ago.” Brody says.

“Aasim made us go to the festivals, if we want to count that as his return party.” Ruby say and we all kept silent.

“So, Sarah how is it like in your kingdom?” Brody asked.

“Oh, it’s quiet, my dad doesn’t really let me out the castle grounds for long, I was lucky to be able to go to Mariana’s kingdom but now that we are here my father might be worried.” She sas.

“Clem’s father should have sent a letter to him explaining the situation though, he should understand until he can send his knights out to get you, or we can escort-.” But I stopped remembering I wasn’t a knight anymore.

“I mean, Clem’s Knights could escort you.” I say and looked down a bit.

“Did something happen?” Ruby asked and I shook my head.

“No, I just remembered I have something to do when I get back so if they needed me to take Sarah home, I would be to busy.” I explained to them.

“Oh, that’s odd though, aren’t you supposed to be in charge of that stuff?” Brody asked.

“Yea but I need to get other things done is all… uh I got to meet my father again.” I say.

“Woah wait what when?” Ruby asked as I felt the water shift a bit as they moved in closer and I looked down a bit.

“A few days ago, when we were at Wellington, my dad seems to be doing fine.” I say.

“Fine? Wasn’t he a drunk?” Brody asked.

“I mean… yea but him and my mom seem to be doing better tough, I have to be happy for them.” I tried to explain.

“But they gave you up, did they even tell you they left Macon?” Ruby asked.

“No but I mean I didn’t keep in contact with them I could have…. Oh, uh I also have a sister now, she’s a year old.” I tell them.

“Really?” I hear Mariana ask and I nod.

“Yea, I’m going to meet her after this trip when we pass Wellington again, so we can make a stop there, I’d like to meet her at least.” I say in all honesty.

“That’s kind of you.” Ruby says.

“Hey I can be nice.” I argued back.

“No, I mean… most people wouldn’t want to see their siblings especially after they were given up by their parents.” She says and I nod a bit at this.

“Yea but it wasn’t her fault, she was just born into that life.” I tell them.

“I mean you are right; it would be a bit cruel.” Sarah says and I nod in agreement. It was about an hour before we all decided to head to bed. When I got my night clothes on I looked to the bed and I laid on it face first as I pulled the pillow to me and I looked to see Clem looking at me from the other side of the bed. I lifted my head up a bit as she sat on the bed and I looked to her a bit.

“Don’t drink while you are here.” She says and I looked to her as she looked back to me.

“You were scared a few days ago about drinking but now you’re ok with it?” She asked and I looked to her a bit confused and I sighed a bit.

“I… I would like to have a few drinks while I am here, I won’t get drunk… unless you want me to.” I tried to make it a joke but it was in poor tasted and I chuckled awkwardly and put my head in the pillow a bit.

“I… don’t want you to drink is all.” She says and I look at her.

“I know… I know you don’t want me to and I promise I won’t drink a lot just one or two in a day.” I tell her.

“Just one to two?” She asked and I nod.

“Make a promise.” She tells me and I sit up in the bed a bit and I look at her.

“I Violet Aldon, of Macon promises to not drink more than two drinks in one day during this vacation.” I tell her and she nods at this and lays next to me and I pulled her closer to me. I kissed her head gently and stayed there a bit.

“You know… if you leave, I’ll miss you.” She says and I nod a bit.

“I know… I mean I’ll still be in Macon… you could visit but no running away.” I tell her and she sighed.

“Come on, you promised we could live together.” She says and I look at her as I moved a bit.

“That was before your dad lost trust in me.” I tell her.

“I haven’t lost my trust in you so it shouldn’t matter.” She says and I sighed a bit.

“Let’s just get some sleep tonight.” I tell her and she looked to me and grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach a bit and I looked to her a bit as I felt her skin more than her nightgown and I swallowed a bit as I turned red. I closed my eyes a bit and put my face in her hair as I kept my hand in that spot but I moved my thumb a bit on her stomach as I tried to relax a bit. It was a while before I finally went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo and A comment.


End file.
